The Chronicles of Angel Book 1
by nurjen08
Summary: Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer. But no more a boy has been called to be the slayer. More inside. Role reversal; AU.
1. Welcome to Hell

The Chronicles of Angel Book 1

By Jen

_**A/N: I told myself again not to post until I finish my other two stories…didn't work I'm caving in and posting this. Please enjoy. **_

_**Summary- Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the **__**vampires**__**, **__**demons**__**, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer. **_

_**That use to be the motto but it's changed. A new slayer has been called but it's a boy that now fights. He now stands against the vampires and the demons with some help of some unlikely people. He is Angel. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this. All the plots and characters belong to Joss Whedon. This is for entertainment purposes only.**_

_**Rated T. **_

_**You are my angel  
Come from way above  
To bring me love**_

**_Her eyes_**  
**_She's on the dark side_**  
**_Neutralize_**  
**_Every man in sight_**

**_Love you, love you, love you ..._**

**_You are my angel_**  
**_Come from way above_**

**_Love you, love you, love you ..._**

Chapter 1 Welcome to Hell

_This was a dream, it was always a dream but everything was blurry, muddled and fragmented. There was a white-faced man laughing at him. He knew to be afraid of this person, thing whatever he was but. But he also knew that he needed to fight him but felt helpless against him. The pale white face man charged at him._

The alarm went off and the young sixteen-year-old boy woke up. The sun hadn't quite come up yet but it was time to wake up. Just then he heard his mom call to him just to be sure he was awake.

"Angel, are you awake?" His mom asked through the door.

"Yeah!" Angel called out and rolled over wishing he had at least five more minutes.

"Don't want to be late on your first day." His mother reminded him that he needed to go to school. Angel sighed looking up to the blank ceiling and then sat up. His room was full of boxes that have yet to be emptied. He knew his mom would do it for him and as nice as that was he had things that she shouldn't see and things that needed to be placed properly. Angel threw the covers off of him and sighed and got up and went to a box of unpacked clothes.

Downstairs his mother was preparing breakfast for the big day. She sighed looking around the big house, it was nothing like the apartment in Los Angeles. Everything was open and carefree. She hoped to start over and give her son the fresh start he needed. She loved him to death but he was a handful, always was from the moment he was born. He was her angel, she almost lost him when he was born but he lived. So instead of giving him the name Liam she had planned she named him Angel. His middle name was Liam instead. No matter how big and old he got he'll always be her little Angel.

Angel left his room and went to the bathroom to run some gel through his hair before going downstairs. He looked in the mirror hoping he looked ok for his first day. He was in jeans, a Rolling Stones t-shirt and a pair of Converse. He was your typical all American teenage boy. Angel headed downstairs and saw his mom and she went to hug him. Angel sat at the counter while his mom set a plate before him and he began to eat.

It was just him and his mom Joyce. His father wasn't a deadbeat dad but he wasn't all there. His dad would rather work than anything so it was always him and his mom. So when the divorce happened it didn't phase him too much. Joyce went to her purse and grabbed some money and handed it to him for lunch. Angel was hoping in the next few weeks to find a job here because he wanted a car. He had one and it was enough to get him from point A to point B but he needed a new one. If he asked his mom she would get him one but he wanted to earn it.

After breakfast Angel grabbed his backpack and was out as his mom followed him. He got into his 1986 Mustang and he loved the car but it needed to get retired her soon. His mom bent over looking into the window as Angel got in grabbing his sunglasses and put them on.

"Have great time," Joyce said to her son and he nodded not looking thrilled about it. Angel wasn't a people person. He would usually have a few very close friends and that was it. "I know you'll make friends right away." Joyce assured him as he turned his car on and the engine buzzed on. "Just think positive," Angel nodded and his mom smiled at her and she leaned in giving him a kiss on the cheek. Angel grabbed the gear stick and put it in reverse and was out. "Oh honey," Joyce called to him and he stopped and poked his head out the window. "Try not to get kicked out." Angel sighed and gave a thumbs up out his window and continued out of the driveway.

Angel was his way and he was a little nervous but he'll get through the day. As he drove a good song came on as he drove through the quiet streets of Sunnydale. _'There is just enough Christ in me to make me feel almost guilty. Is that why God made us bleed  
to make us see we're Humans Being?'_ He turned the song up as he drove in the sunny morning. _'You break this, I'll break all that. You break my balls with all your crap. Spread your disease like lemmings breeding. That's what makes us Humans Being.'_

Angel pulled into the Sunnydale High School parking lot with his radio going as people looked at him. He had time before he had to see the principle so he waited for the song to be over and to gather himself _'Humans, humans being. We're just humans. (That's what makes us) Humans Being. (That's what makes us) we're just humans. (That's what makes us) Humans Being. (That's what makes us) we're just humans. (That's what makes us) Humans Being. (That's what makes us) Humans Being! We're just humans. (That's what makes us) humans being. (That's what makes us) Humans Being!'_

The song ended and Angel took the keys out and grabbed his backpack and locked his car up and looked around. It was just like his old high school as he headed around to the doors. Just as he was walking a kid with headphones in on a skateboard was not paying attention to the stair rail in front of him and ran right into it. Angel just kept walking pretending he didn't see it.

While the boy was on the ground his friend came over and smiled at him as he grunted getting up. She held out her hand to help him up.

"Willow, the very person I wanted to see." The boy said to the small redhead as she smiled helping him up.

"Really Xander?" She asked as they walked together to the school.

"Yeah, it's the math," Xander started to explain and Willow nodded listening.

"Which part?" Willow asked.

"The math," Xander answered and Willow rolled her eyes. "Can you help me out tonight please?" He begged. "Please be my study buddy?"

"What's in it for me?" Willow asked making sure got something out of it other than just doing his homework.

"Shiny nickel," Xander offered and she laughed nodding.

"If you don't have Theories of Trig you should check it out." Willow explained as they got closer to the entrance of the school.

"Check it out?" Xander asked sounding confused and lost.

"You know Xander they have these secret places that hold infinite amounts of knowledge," Willow talked and Xander looked interested in this place. "It's called the library, check the book out." Xander scoffed as they walked into school. Then another one of their friends caught up to them.

"Hey, Jesse, what's up?" Xander asked as the two boys did a guy like hand shake.

"New kid in town," Jesse answered and Willow nodded remembering about a teacher explaining a new student was coming.

"Know anything about the new kid?" Xander asked Jesse as the three walked together and he shrugged. "You're useless."

Angel sat at the principle's desk waiting to get this over with. It was be nice, get his class schedule, parking decal, go to class then go home. Easy and simple as that and he hoped that this principle was one of those who meets you, says hi, now go type. But appeared not that way as he walked around his office with Angel's record in hand.

"Angel O'Brien," The principle said his name as Angel sat in his chair waiting. "Sophomore transferring from Hemery High School, Los Angeles," The principle sat down at his desk facing Angel. "Rather remarkable GPA I must say," Angel was smart, he didn't advertise it but he was pretty much a straight A student. "Interesting record," He then ripped the paper in front of Angel. That confused Angel a little as the principle smiled. "Welcome to Sunnydale Angel, a clean slate is what you get here. The past is past. We're not interested in what you did," The principle seemed ok. "Even if it says you," The principle put the two halves together and was a little shock at what he read.

"Mister Flutie," Angel began.

"All the students here call me Bob," The principle corrected Angel.

"Bob," Angel felt awkward saying it.

"But they don't." The principle added and Angel was a little confused for a moment but leaned forward to defend himself. He wasn't a bad person, not a troublemaker. In fact he stayed out of trouble and kept to himself most of his life.

"I know my transcripts are…a little different," Angel thought about how to say this as the principle taped Angel's records back up.

"We're not worried about being different. You think that is the word? Not dismal?" The principle asked and Angel shrugged leaning back in his chair.

"It wasn't that bad," Angel tried to play it off.

"You burned down the gym." The principle reminded Angel and he sighed nodding.

"Yeah, yeah I did," Angel wasn't going to lie about it. It was one heck of night from what he remembered. Lothos, a very powerful vampire attacked the school dance and Angel killed him and burned down the gym in the process. "But that gym was full of…asbestos," Angel had to be careful and caught himself from saying vampires. If he told anyone what really happened they would slap a straight jacket on him and put him the nuthouse.

"Angel, don't worry," The principle assured Angel as he put Angel's file away neatly. "Any other school might say watch your step, we'll be watching you. But not here. We want to service your needs and help us respect our needs. And if your needs and our needs don't mesh then well you know." The principle finished and Angel nodded.

Angel left the principle's office with his schedule in his hand. As he looked down to where his first class was and started walking someone bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry, sorry," The boy repeated looking at Angel and sort of backed off. Angel stood a little taller than the boy, was bigger too. Ever since Angel was called it was like he grew in size with muscle. But his age in number didn't quite match his age in size. He was sort of like a puppy with big paws that he hadn't grown into yet and was still a little awkward. Angel didn't say anything as he kept walking. "Ok, have a nice day." Xander whispered to himself.

Angel found his history class, his favorite subject. He had no idea why he liked history so much but he did. Maybe because nothing will change once a day goes by or a year or a hundred years. He liked to read about it and study it. He always found history a way of learning who you were and where you came from. If you want to know the future then you need to know the past.

Angel sat in the back corner already taking notes as the teacher spoke. He was a little loss without books but until he got his class schedule he didn't know what books to get. So he'll just have to catch up later. As he was taking notes he noticed a brunette was looking at him. She was cute that much was true. She looked nice, no heavy make up, clean. But that was the thing with girls they can look good but some when they open their mouths it didn't match. Some girls were just nice to look at but nothing more. The bell rang and class was over and Angel packed up. The girl smiled as he packed up and was going to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Cordelia," She introduced herself and Angel decided to be nice, maybe try and make a friend or two.

"Angel," He said as they got up from their desks and headed out. Angel needed to head to library for the books so he wasn't so lost.

"So you're from LA?" Cordelia asked as they walked together and Angel nodded. "I'd kill to live in LA, that close to that many shoes." And that last statement turned Angel off. She was going to be one of those girls that it was ok to look at but nothing more. He had to ditch her some how as they walked through the hallway. Cordelia liked him, he was cute and tall. "You'll be ok if you hang out with me and mine. You'll be accepted in no time." Angel was already having plans not to.

Cordelia was rambling on about something but it was going in one ear and out the other for Angel as they walked. But then they stopped in front of the water fountain as some one was drinking.

"Willow," Cordelia started and the redhead looked up and stood there. "Nice dress," Cordelia mocked the young redhead and Angel was not impressed if this was supposed to impress him. Cordelia was just one of those superficial people. "It's great that you found the softer side of Sears."

"Well, well my mom picked it out." Willow stuttered but she was turning red as Cordelia was making fun of her.

"No wonder you're such a guy magnet." Cordelia smiled as Angel stood there not knowing if he should defend Willow. Cordelia was a fake, superficial bully to Angel. Willow then just walked away as Cordelia scoffed. "You want to fit in here," Cordelia looked to Angel. "Know your losers. Once you spot them then you can avoid them." Angel nodded but wasn't going to take anything she said seriously and kept walking. He hoped she would not follow him but she did. "Hey, if you're not too busy with homework you should come to the Bronze tonight."

"The Bronze?" Angel asked and Cordelia nodded.

"Hottest club in town, actually the only club in town." Cordelia explained and Angel already in his mind said no. A club meant people and he wasn't a people person.

"Maybe," Angel answered and then saw that they were at the library.

"Then I'll see you later." Cordelia smiled and walked away and Angel rolled his eyes. Yeah today was going just fine…not. Angel walked into the empty library looking around. For a small school it had lots of books and he might end up taking refuge here. Angel looked around as he pulled out his schedule to get his books.

"Hello?" Angel asked looking around as he leaned against the counter top and then noticed the newspaper and saw a strange title _'Local Boy Still Missing'. _Angel was about to read when he saw a shadow and looked up.

"Can I help you?" The man asked in a British accent all dressed up and in glasses.

"Uh yeah, uh I was looking for some books for class. I'm new." Angel explained and then the man studied him.

"Mister O'Brien?" The man asked and Angel nodded slowly.

"Yeah," Angel answered but it threw him off. He's new how did the librarian of all people know his name?

"I'm mister Giles, the librarian and I was told you were coming." Giles then started to look for something. Angel looked at his schedule so the man can get his schoolbooks for him.

"Ok, well here's," Angel was about to hand him his schedule but was cut off.

"I know what you're looking for," Giles grabbed a huge book and set it before Angel. The book said _'Vampyre.'_ Angel then looked up to the man and took a step back.

"That's not what I'm looking for." Angel sounded serious as he looked to Giles.

"Are you sure?" Giles asked but the look Angel gave him meant that was a stupid question to ask. Angel didn't say a word and just left leaving Giles standing there.

Lunchtime came around and Angel saw the redhead from earlier as she sat on a ledge getting her lunch out to eat. Angel made his way over to her mostly to tell her that he wasn't anything like Cordelia and to set the record straight. Willow then looked up as she saw Angel coming to her. Her heart started to race not out of fear but he was drop dead gorgeous and there was no way someone that good looking would want to talk to her. Unless her luck was turning around.

"Willow? Right?" Angel asked and she nodded as he stood before her. "I'm Angel," He introduced himself. "About this morning I just met Cordelia and no I don't want to be friends with her."

"It's ok," Willow said smiling but the moment was taken over.

"Hey, you guys busy?" Xander asked with Jesse following him.

"Nope," Willow answered and Angel wanted to walk away but he knew he needed to meet people. But this group he got the vibe that this was your geek crowd. Then Angel recognized Xander as the boy he bumped into earlier. "Angel this is Jesse and Xander."

"Ah now I can put a face to you." Xander commented meaning the run in this morning.

"Welcome to Sunnydale." Jesse jumped in and Angel decided to stay a little longer. So he sat down as everyone got comfortable.

"So what do you do for fun? What's your hopes and dreams, deep darkest fears?" Xander asked and Willow smiled rolling her eyes. "What brings you to this one Starbucks kind of town?" Angel shrugged he couldn't really tell them.

"Parent's divorced." Angel answered and for them that made sense. Just then Cordelia showed up and that was dampening Angel's day.

"Uh Angel," Cordelia looked around to the people he was with. "Anyways you won't be meeting the gym teacher, gym has been canceled due to the extreme dead guy in the locker." Angel's heart started to race after hearing that. The group talked amongst themselves but Angel needed answered and got up.

"Uh, I'll see you guys around." Angel left the group and headed back to the library. He opened the doors looking around for this Giles person. The place seemed empty but Angel knew well enough that people like Giles knew how to hide.

"Ok, you know what's going," Angel stated while standing in the library. And then Giles came out. The two stood in front of each other as Angel waited for a response.

"Yes I do." Giles answered.

"You're from the Watcher's Council aren't you." Angel stated not asked and Giles nodded. "I'm not doing this again. I did it once and my first Watcher was killed because of me. Not going to let anyone else die."

"Someone just did." Giles added and Angel sighed.

"Look Geeves," Angel started.

"Giles," The man corrected Angel.

"Whatever," Angel wasn't concerned. "I'm sixteen and just want to go about my life not killing vampires. Beside isn't a girl supposed to be doing this?" Angel asked.

"Usually yes but you're the first." Giles answered.

"And now the last," Which meant Angel was going to leave.

"You know why you're here right?" Giles chased after Angel.

"Because I am delinquent and burned down my old school's gym that's why." Angel answered sarcastically.

"You are the slayer." Giles stated and Angel turned around. "Into each generation a slayer is born," Angel rolled his eyes knowing the creepy poem. "One girl in all the world, a chosen one."

"One girl," Angel explained. "I'm a boy last I checked."

"You're the first boy and it means something," Giles began. "We don't know how or why but it means something. You've accepted it and have killed vampires already."

"Yeah," Angel didn't sound enthusiastic about it.

"What do you know about this town?" Giles asked as he went into his office and Angel threw up his hands with a sigh.

"It's really small." Angel stated being very dry and sarcastic. For Giles this was going to be a long process as a Watcher and slayer relationship.

"If you dig into the history of this place you'll find a stream of odd occurrences," Giles found a book and brought it over as Angel dragged his feet to the counter. "I believe this whole area is a center of mystic energy and things gravitate towards it that you wouldn't find anywhere else." Giles opened the book as Angel stood there.

"You mean vampires." Angel said and Giles shook his head no.

"I mean like zombies, werewolves," Giles corrected him but Angel didn't look amused by it.

"Look," Angel began. "I'm not doing this again ok. Find someone else." Angel started to walk away.

"There is no one else," Giles reminded Angel and Angel stopped in his tracks and turned to Giles. "You're it, only you have the strength to fight." Angel then turned away and left and Giles went after him. "Angel," He followed him around the corner. "Please listen," Angel stopped and looked to Giles. "Something will happen soon I've done the research and it's no coincidence that you're here." Angel didn't want to believe it but his gut was telling him something.

"Give me a night." Angel asked and Giles nodded and Angel left for class.

Night was here and Angel changed his Rolling Stones shirt to a nice black button up one. Why was he going to the Bronze? Mostly to walk the streets and scout and see what was here. Angel headed downstairs where his mom was.

"Have fun," Joyce said smiling watching him leave.

Angel could drive but he needed to walk and see what he felt around him and it didn't take long to get that feeling that someone was stalking him. He played it off and was going to lead whoever or whatever it was to an ally and confront them there. He found the perfect spot and jumped up grabbing a pole and lifted himself up so his feet were in the air. That was one thing he did like about being a slayer, he was incredibly strong. He waited and then found the person or thing. He waited for the person to pass and then he swung down and kicked them to the ground and landed gracefully on his feet.

"That was rude," A woman's voice said and Angel started to panic, did he just kick a girl? He walked over to her as she got up. She was this tiny little blonde as she dusted herself off. "I don't bite," She informed Angel as he stood there just a little tense.

"Why are you following me?" Angel asked her as she smiled a little. He wasn't going to lie she had a great smile.

"You're taller than I thought." The woman said in a bubbly voice as Angel stood there. "But they were right, you're kinda cute, broody but cute." Angel wasn't sure how react to that. He could tell she was a little older than him.

"What do you want?" Angel asked and she shrugged.

"Same thing you do." She answered and Angel nodded but looked confused. "Kill them all." Angel wasn't sure if he should trust and believe this person. "Welcome to Hell, you're standing on it's mouth and guess what it's about to open."

"And what happens when it does?" Angel asked and she got closer to him.

"Then we all die." She answered and then he felt something and looked down as she handed him a box. "Be ready, we'll need you." She added.

"Be ready for what?" Angel asked her as she backed away.

"The Harvest." She answered.

"Who are you?" Angel asked another question and she smiled still backing away.

"Let's just say I'm a friend." She answered but that wasn't enough for him.

"What if I don't want to a friend?" Angel asked which only made her smile grow.

"Didn't say I was yours." She added and she walked away. Angel couldn't help but stare at her butt as she disappeared into the night. Angel looked down at the box she gave him and opened it. Inside were a small golden cross and a medal and a note. He picked up the note to read it. _'Both are blessed like you, wear them for safety.' _The medal was of the Arch Angel Michael and it was gold as well.

Angel made it to the Bronze thinking about the woman he met. Angel walked into the club and it was like any other club. He spotted Willow and headed to her and they started to talk for a bit. But as they talked Angel noticed something and thought to himself _'you've got to be kidding.'_ Angel excused himself and headed up into the rafters.

"Come here often?" Angel asked startling Giles for a second.

"Yes because I find this music fun." Giles was being sarcastic as the latest pop, techno and rap songs played. Angel didn't lie he wasn't into this kind of music he was into the classic rock such as your ACDC and Led Zeppelin. Angel looked down to the crowds of dancing people and wished he was a people person but he didn't connect with them. Was it because of the slayer in him? When he started his research on slayers they were often isolated no matter what. Did he isolate himself in order to protect them as natural thing? He has a Watcher now that could give him some answers. He did have one question and sounded like it needed to be addressed.

"So what do you know about The Harvest?" Angel asked as he sipped on his coke and Giles looked shocked.

"How do you know about The Harvest?" Giles asked and Angel looked confused.

"The girl I met in the ally you don't know her?" Angel asked and Giles was confused. "Short, small, blonde, blues eyes, kinda cute anyways she mentioned it. She said get ready for it and gave me these." Angel pulled the chain around his neck from under his clothes and showed Giles the cross and medal.

"The Arch Angel Michael, he's the protector of all." Giles explained and then fixed his glasses a little while Angel let the cross and medal fall and hang around him. Whoever this woman was that Angel met knew her medals. "The Harvest, anything else?"

"She said we were on the mouth of hell." Angel answered and Giles made a note to look all this up.

"I'm sorry for your first day here wasn't what you wanted." Giles sighed.

"I have no idea what I wanted." Angel added as he looked to the dancing people.

"Angel do you realize how important you are?" Giles asked leaning against the rail with Angel and the boy shrugged. "There has never been a male slayer ever. The Council is researching how this happened. No one in your blood line dating back three hundred years has had a slayer in their family." Angel looked to Giles.

"My last Watcher thought I might have been a twin and before any doctor could detect my sister and she died leaving the power to me." Angel explained and Giles nodded accepting that idea it could be it. But because Angel was born an only child they would never know.

"I see this as something very profound." Giles admitted. "This didn't happen on the wimp." Then Giles noticed Angel was staring at something. He quickly moved because Willow was in danger. He wasn't going to lose his first friend here to a vampire. Giles knew he sensed a vampire and didn't have to teach him that ability. Angel followed them and found some old wooden crates and broke a piece. Of course they were heading to the cemetery. Xander saw Angel heading out and he decided to follow knowing something was up.

As Angel neared the place in the graveyard he saw two more people, Jesse and a woman. He knew Jesse wasn't a vampire but the woman was he could sense it. Two friends were in trouble but someone was following him and he quickly turned around, grabbed the person by the throat, pinned them against the tree and lifted them up.

"Wow, you're strong." Xander commented and Angel dropped him. "Ow," Xander grunted as he fell to the floor. "What's going on?"

"Shut up," Angel silenced him and Xander got up as Angel turned around but Jesse and the woman were gone but he had an idea where they were going. Angel took off and Xander's eyes widen as Angel had lightening speed.

"He's a super hero." Xander commented and then Xander ran after him.

Willow screamed as the woman's face turned into a monster and she smiled.

"Hey," A voice said and the woman turned around seeing Angel. "Stop that," Angel demanded. Xander caught up huffing and puffing.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman asked and then Angel jumped into the air and landed in front of the man and staked him. The woman looked shocked as did Willow, Jesse and Xander. Xander ran to Willow and Jesse to get him out as the woman roared and charged at Angel and threw a punch but Angel blocked it. He wanted to kill the girl but he could sense more vampires that his friends were running into.

Angel ran out and saw his friends in the distance and vampires in front of them. Angel took off running to them knowing they won't last two seconds. Just as he ran something stopped him and he fell on his back and felt the air get kicked from him. He looked up seeing a huge vampire staring at him smiling. The vampire lunged at him ready to feed.

_**So what do you guys think of this so far? Hope you like it and I plan of going into seven books with my own twists and such. Tell me what you think, what you liked, what you didn't like. In my forum TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse I'll post a chapter review and answer questions there if you have any. Want me to keep going? Comments and reviews are welcomed and thank you for reading. **_

_**Songs:**_

_**Angel by Massive Attack**_

_**Humans Being by Van Halen**_


	2. On the Third Day He Rises

Chapter 2 On the Third Day He Rises

_**A/N: It's a two-part chapter/episode so here's the other part now you'll have to wait for chapter 3 until next week. Enjoy.**_

**_You are my angel_**

**_Come from way above _**

**_To bring me love _**

**_Her eyes _**

**_She's on the dark side _**

**_Neutralize _**

**_Every man in sight _**

**_Love you, love you, love you ... _**

**_You are my angel _**

**_Come from way above _**

**_Love you, love you, love you ..._**

Angel kicked the big vampire off him and then the vampire started to back off seeing the cross and the medal hanging from Angel. Not only that this boy was strong, stronger than the average human. Angel heard a scream and took off running to save his friends. He kicked a vampire off Willow as it nearly got her. Angel took seeing a vampire dragging Xander off.

Angel jumped into the air and flipped and kicked the vampire off him. Angel swooped to the ground and kicked the legs out from under him. Angel looked up and saw a small tree branch and he reached for it and broke it off and staked the vampire and it was dust. Angel turned around as Willow was helping Xander up but one person was missing.

"Where's Jesse?" Angel asked as he helped Willow.

"I don't, I don't know," Xander answered in pain as they got him to his feet. Angel looked around trying to sense anything but he got nothing. The best thing to do was to get these two to safety.

The next day in the library Angel sat at the huge table and while he did not want Willow and Xander here they were at the table too. They did deserve to know what almost happened to them last night and possibly why. Angel's seen vampires isolate a person to feed but they usually don't feed to together. It can create fights but if there is a feeding orgy type thing then it's more for a ritual not just out of hunger.

"The world is older than you all know," Giles began also not really wanting Willow and Xander here but they weren't going to leave because Jesse was still out there. Angel knew better, Jesse was dead by now. If he got away the blood loss would be too great for him to survive. "For eons demons walked this earth they're known as the Old Ones. Of course they killed each other off leaving the smaller lesser demons."

"I already knew that." Angel added but this lesson wasn't for Angel.

"The Old Ones can no longer be found except in tombs in the Greater Well. But here on earth the demons still reside in certain relics, magics," Giles went on.

"Vampires," Angel added onto the list.

"Ok," Xander jumped in. "This is where I have a problem. We're talking about vampires. We're having a talk with vampires in it."

"Isn't that what we saw last night?" Willow asked Xander as she was a little annoyed with him. Angel and Giles didn't say anything so it meant yes.

"So vampires are demons?" Xander asked Angel and he shrugged.

"He's the Watcher I just kill them." Angel answered him as he sat in the chair with his feet on the table. It felt kind of good that more than just two people knew about the world of demons and vampires but it could mean their death too.

"The books say the last demon of this world fed off a human, mixed their blood with his. He was in human form possessed, infected by the demon." Giles elaborated to the group. "He bit another and then that one bit another thus vampires." That was about some odd thousand years of history summed up. "They've run ramped now, thousands of them and they just keep coming. They're waiting for the Old Ones to return."

"Great," Xander deadpanned.

"To counter the evil a slayer was born. It was a girl given the powers of the demons. Knowing the life of a slayer would be short lived the wizards then broke the powers up. From then on in each generation a slayer comes. One dies another is called." Giles tried to give them some good news. Then Xander looked to Angel. "Angel is the first male since the line has started."

"That's…cool right?" Willow asked and looked to Angel as he sat there.

"It's never happened and the Council is trying to understand why but for now he is the slayer." Giles stated. "And you two will do well not tell anyone. You can be in danger for doing so."

"As opposed to the danger we're already in?" Xander asked.

"A slayer's identity is to remain a secret as much as possible." Giles added but a male slayer will cause a buzz in the demon underworld soon, it was only a matter of time. "Well that's enough vampire history for one day."

"Sure except how do you kill them?" Xander asked and Angel looked up to him.

"You don't, I do." Angel was clear on that. Just yesterday he wanted out of the business but now it looks like he was back in.

"Well Jesse is my," Xander began.

"He's my responsibility I let him get taken." Angel spoke up wanting Xander and Willow out of this.

"That's not true," Xander tried to defend Angel a little and wanted to help him.

"Guys, if Angel hadn't shone up we could have been taken too. Anybody mind if I pass out?" Willow asked realizing that she could have died last night.

"Listen, I'll find Jesse but he might not be who he was and I don't want you guys to see that." Angel stated as he sat up straight. "If anything you walk out the door and forget about me and go on with your lives." Willow looked to Angel concerned for him. Giles knew Angel was making the right choice but he knew it wasn't always the best. "This Harvest thing that I was told about we need to know what's going on." Giles nodded in agreement.

"Well where do we start?" Xander asked.

"I searched the place and they were gone." Angel answered.

"Vampires can they fly?" Xander asked.

"Drive," Angel answered and Xander nodded.

"I didn't hear any cars." Willow added.

"We're going to take an intuitive leap and say they went underground." Giles stepped in but if Jesse was taken why bother finding him, he was dead by now.

"Sewers, no sunlight and they have easy access." Angel added and Xander nodded. "But I didn't see any access last night not nearby."

"Well there's a whole electrical tunnel that runs through the whole town." Xander jumped in and Giles nodded.

"If we have a diagnostic of the whole system we might be able to find a meeting place." Giles was saying but he was getting frustrated. "We could go to the building commission,"

"We don't have time." Angel added and it sounded like that was it. Angel sighed knowing someone was dying or already dead because of him.

"Uh guys, there's another way." Willow spoke up smiling knowing what they could use.

Willow was on the computer with the grid of the whole town as Xander sat next to her. Angel paced waiting to see if they might find something and Giles was impressed at the knowledge but he pushed that out. After today it would go back to Angel fighting alone.

"Here's the whole grid of the city and in twenty clicks we'll find it." Xander explained as Angel stood over them.

"What are we looking for?" Angel asked not knowing too much about town and city grids.

"Well," Willow started as she searched. "There's like the intersections that each line crosses so we're looking for one that could be big enough for holding people and for vampires and other undead things to hang out in." Willow finished and Angel nodded as he looked at the screen but all he could see were lines. Angel began to pace again knowing every second that passed meant the closer Jesse was to dying or dead and maybe rise again.

"Found it!" Xander called out and both Angel and Giles came over and looked as Willow pointed.

"Runs right under the graveyard." Willow added which explains why there were more vampires around than your typical graveyard vampires.

"I don't see an access though, not one close at least." Xander added looking. There had to be an access if the vampires disappeared that quickly and it had be close.

"So, all the city plans are just opened to the public?" Giles asked a little confused and Willow shrugged.

"Uh, well, in a way," She explained as Angel and Xander searched for an access close by. "I sort of stumbled on them when I accidently tripped the city council's security system." She said like it was no big deal.

"That's impressive," Angel commented and then sighed. "But it's useless right now."

"We'll find something," Giles assured the slayer but Angel was getting impatient about it. Then it hit Angel.

"The access is in the mausoleum somewhere that's why the two vampires took Willow and Jesse there." It made sense now to Angel and he knew where to go. "Giles what are packing?"

"Packing?" Giles asked not understanding what he meant.

"Weapons, what kind of weapons do you have here?" Angel restated the question and now it made sense to the Watcher. Giles walked to his office as Angel followed along with Willow and Xander. Giles opened a locked door and looked around.

"Standard crossbows, broadswords, axes," Giles said and Angel looked around. Ok so maybe being the slayer wasn't going to be so bad with this kind of arsenal around.

"Ok, so let's saddle up." Xander was ready but Angel looked to him.

"You're not going anywhere." Angel was firm on that. "One person might be dead not risking another." Angel then reached for a crossbow looking at it liking it.

"But," Xander was about to protest but he didn't know Angel well enough to know how stubborn he was.

"Not repeating myself." Angel pointed to Xander with an arrow and then placed it on the crossbow as Giles grabbed a bag of arrows for him.

"We need to help some how." Willow sounded defeated. They couldn't help physically and a friend might be dead because of it.

"This Harvest, I need help on the research." Giles offered a way and Willow smiled a little knowing what he was trying to do. "I'll escort you off the grounds." Giles needed to get Angel out without getting him in trouble.

Angel and Giles went to Angel's car. Angel opened up the trunk that held spare stakes and holy water as he put the crossbow in and shut it.

"Angel whatever this Harvest means or is it's connected to what's down in those sewers. You maybe coming up against stronger and older vampires." Giles warned the young man as Angel opened the door.

"I killed Lothos," Angel stated reminding Giles. "I can handle myself." Giles nodded as Angel sat in his seat and turned the car on. "You just tell me how to stop this Harvest." Was Angel's order and he closed the door, backed out and was off.

Angel made it to the cemetery and grabbed the crossbow and bag of arrows and slung it over his shoulder so he could carry it on his back. Angel locked his car and headed to the mausoleum and went inside. While it was daylight it was dark enough in here for a vampire to hang out. So once he was inside Angel held the crossbow ready. He went to the back of the place and found a door and kicked it opened and went in. But then he turned around quickly and saw the woman from last night standing behind him.

"Morning," She greeted him with a smile. "Shouldn't you be in class?" She asked as he lowered the crossbow.

"I'm looking for someone." Angel answered and he wasn't going to lie to himself he liked seeing her. Now that it was brighter out he could see her even more and she was very beautiful. "Want to help?"

"They don't like me dropping in." The woman answered him still holding a small smile.

"Why not?" Angel asked her.

"They just don't like me." Was the only answer she was going to give him at this point.

"Find that hard to believe." Angel was a little sarcastic on that one and she let out a small giggle. "If you're going to be popping up everywhere at least give me a name." Angel asked her and she smiled walking up to him just a little.

"Buffy," She answered and he nodded.

"Interesting name," Angel then turned to the door and she stepped forwards a little more.

"Don't go down there," Buffy sounded concerned and Angel turned back to her. "Don't put yourself in that kind of danger it's not worth it." Her stands changed as she was serious now.

"I have a friend down there." Angel explained and she nodded.

"You and I both know he's dead by now and it's just trap." Buffy stated and Angel knew it but he still had to go. If Jesse was turned then he needed to put him down.

"Still going." Angel was set on the mission.

"Some one's got White Knight Syndrome." Buffy added with a little smile. "Besides the Harvest is tonight and unless you can stop it the Master walks."

"Well if this Harvest is a suck-fest you stop it." Angel offered and she smiled.

"Can't, I won't fight the Master." She gave her reason and Angel nodded and turned away. "Head east," Buffy called to him and he looked at her. "Head east to the school, that's where you'll most likely find him." Angel didn't say anything but his body language said thank you as he headed off. Buffy stood there worried for him. She wanted to go in after him, this friend who was probably dead was not worth his life. "Damn him for being cute." She muttered to herself and went in.

Angel headed down the stairs checking the corners with the crossbow and kept going. It was a vampire's dream, dark and gloomy. He hated the sewers but this is where they were. Then he turned around and it was Buffy. He didn't say anything because there was another noise that caught their attention and they walked together. Angel could feel it, something was down here alright. Buffy had no idea why she was doing this but she had to help him.

They followed the tunnel until up ahead there was a vampire standing there guarding. Angel took out a stake and came up behind the vampire and staked him and he was dust before he could make a peep.

"That supposed to impress me?" Buffy asked him and he looked to her as he put his stake away and grabbed his crossbow and they kept walking until they saw a flickering light. Buffy stopped walking and Angel noticed, she was afraid of something. He made a promise that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her as he stood there waiting for her and she stepped forward. She stayed close to him almost on top of him. He rounded a corner holding the crossbow ready to fire but nothing.

But the light was brighter as the descended further. Angel knew they were close, no rats. Just then as he saw it, it hit him. The dreams he had been having were of this place. Buffy looked to the basically the crack in the world and didn't want to go any further but followed. Angel crouched down as did Buffy as they looked to some vampires walking around. To the human eye they looked like normal people.

Buffy still literally remained on top of Angel as they looked to all the vampires lighting candles. Angel wouldn't be able to take them all on not with just this crossbow and one stake. He scanned the area for Jesse hoping he was alive but knew better. Then Angel saw a huge vampire walking with a candle.

"That's Luke," Buffy whispered pointing to a huge vampire and it was the vampire that attacked Angel last night. "High priest to the Master," She explained and Angel knew to keep that information in the back of his mind.

"Who's the Master?" Angel asked but his question was answered when he saw a tall vampire, he had a white face and a baldhead. That was the white face he's been dreaming of, the face his gut was telling him to fear.

"Him," Buffy answered and he can see why she didn't want to face him. "This Harvest has something to do with him. He needs to feed,"

"Let me guess he feeds, becomes strong enough and we're all screwed." Angel summed it up and Buffy nodded. Angel and Buffy looked to each other and then back to the vampires as they performed some sort of ritual.

"Jesse's dead, we need to leave." Buffy didn't want to stay but then Angel saw Jesse but he knew it only looked like Jesse, he was too late to save him. There was one thing to do and that was to put him out of his misery. "No, Angel," But it was too late Angel fired a clean shot right into Jesse's heart and he was dust. Angel pushed Buffy and they ran as the vampires there saw Jesse go down but had no idea where it came from.

Angel and Buffy ran down the hall hoping they could get out. Angel turned around and fired the crossbow at a vampire and he was dust and they kept running and found the way they came from. Angel made sure Buffy was out first and then he headed to the front door. Angel shut the door looking around trying to gather what he was going to be up against.

"Go back to the school and find a way to stop the Harvest." Buffy ordered but Angel didn't want to leave and walked up to her.

"What about you, where are you going?" He asked not wanting her to go anywhere alone now not after crashing a vampire ritual.

"Don't worry about me." She assured him and went another way. Angel ran out of the place and then ran to his car to give the information to Giles that he just heard.

Angel bust through the library doors as Xander, Giles and Willow were at the table.

"We've got issues people." Angel announced and that was an understatement as Angel set the crossbow on the table and the bag of arrows down.

"Jesse?" Xander asked and the look Angel gave him meant Jesse was dead.

"Something called the Master wants to rise and I don't like it." Angel stated. "Saw him too, ugly, he's needs to die." Giles nodded.

"The Harvest is tonight," Giles began. "A very old and powerful vampire came here which now we can assume he goes by the name Master. He came here to feed. The Spanish called this the Boca del Infierno or Mouth of Hell." Giles paused as he took his glasses off to clean them. "It's a portal between this reality and another. This vampire hopes to open it."

"He needs to feed in order to rise." Angel added and Giles nodded.

"How do you know that?" Giles asked.

"Doesn't matter right now." Angel didn't want to bring Buffy into this yet. He wasn't sure how much he could trust her right now. There was something about her and it wasn't the usual thing about the mysterious girl.

"The Master didn't succeed, an earthquake stopped him." Willow interjected.

"He's been trapped for years now and tonight is the crescent moon. This night that he can escape comes once in a century on this night." Giles sat down continuing on. "He can give one of his minions the power to feed to help him break free. Once he's free then he'll open the Hell Mouth."

"End of the world." Xander finished.

"I know who he'll use, he has a high priest type minion." Angel added.

"How do you know all this?" Giles asked again.

"Buffy," Angel answered. "A girl, she seems to know a lot." Angel finished and Giles nodded accepting the answer.

"Ok, so we know the who, the when but where?" Xander asked. "We need to stop this."

"What's with this 'we'?" Angel asked. "We aren't going to do anything, we as you two stay out of this. I as in me alone will stop this." Angel was grateful that they wanted to help but he wasn't going to risk it. Too many people for his liking were going to die tonight and he didn't want to add them if he could help it. A death that he couldn't stop weighed heavily on him.

"Angel," Willow protested but knew she wasn't going to win it.

"They'll be at the Bronze it's a Friday night the Bronze will be the busiest place." Angel stated as he went to Giles' weapons room to restock on arrows and grab a few stakes. Giles began to help him knowing time was against them. He had a feeling if they make it through this time would be against them. Angel grabbed the bag as they followed him out to the car. The sun was already setting. As a slayer the sun was both your friend and enemy.

Angel packed his car and turned to his well friends now.

"Stay inside, lock the doors, let no one in." He warned them and Willow and Xander nodded. Giles walked up to Angel and placed a hand on his shoulder and it was a way of saying good luck. Angel got in his car and was off to the Bronze.

He could feel it the vampires were already there as he got out and armed himself. Angel saw the fire latter and climbed it and snuck in through a window and was up in the rafters. He didn't have the best shot on Luke but some of his vampire friends he did. Angel set up as Luke was speaking to the crowds of people. Angel then aimed the crossbow as Luke brought up a person to the stage and fed off of him. Then another vampire brought Cordelia on stage.

As much as Angel couldn't stand Cordelia he had to do something to save her. Just then he had one minion and he pulled the trigger and had the perfect shot. Angel quickly reloaded as Luke looked around trying to find out who did that. Angel pulled the trigger again killing another minion and Luke looked up.

"Him! Get him!" Luke yelled and two vampire minions ran to the stairs to get to the rafters. Angel climbed the railing and jumped to the other side. "It's the boy slayer." Luke smiled, he could kill the boy slayer something that has never been done and will probably never happen again. Angel didn't land on the other side but kicked off from the railing and landed on a pool table.

"Sorry to interrupt," Angel didn't really mean it.

"So the it's true, the legend is true." Luke smiled and tossed Cordelia away. "You would be much better for the Master than any human. Bring him to me." Luke snapped his fingers and two more vampire minions raced for Angel. Angel quickly dropped to one knee and slung the crossbow behind him and took out two stakes and threw them. They embed perfectly into the two vampires' hearts and they were dust.

Angel stood there like it wasn't the hardest thing in the world. Angel then charged at Luke and jumped on stage and kicked him down. Everyone gasped but it distracted the other vampires enough that some people managed to open the door and run out. While people were fleeing Buffy came and saw some vampires ready to charge. She ran and kicked two of them down and staked them.

Angel held his ground as Luke paced back and forth wondering how to attack. Angel took his crossbow and bag of arrows off of him and tossed them away. They were weighing him down and now it was time to fight hand to hand. Luke charged and Angel dodged the punch and kicked him back. Angel roundhouse kicked him against the wall and he came back for more. Buffy kept the other vampires busy while the people escaped.

Luke threw a punch and Angel ducked and threw his own punch and Luke grabbed his fist and threw Angel against the wall. Luke bent down and grabbed Angel and threw him again and Angel skid across the ground but landed right next to his crossbow. He grabbed it and pointed it at Luke and then aimed a little higher and fired causing a sand bag to drop on him. Angel jumped up tossing the crossbow away and took out a stake as Luke got up. Angel jumped into the air and Luke went to punch him but Angel grabbed his fist and then drove the stake into his heart. Luke looked to Angel and was dust.

The other vampires stopped fighting Buffy looking up to Angel and ran away and Buffy turned to the stage as Angel was still standing there.

"Well, I'll be damned," Buffy started and Angel looked to him. "You did it." Angel smiled a little as he went to get his crossbow and then hopped off stage. No doubt he was keeping the crossbow and he met up with Buffy. "Apocalypse avoided…for now."

"Thanks to you." Angel gave her some credit and she smiled and shrugged.

"I needed some muscle and a strong back to help." She added and then started to head out and Angel went to follow. "I'll see you around Angel." Which meant don't follow but it won't be the last time he sees her.

The weekend was over and Monday came and on the local news a rival gang took over the Bronze and the people were on PCP. Angel was in the library listening to the news as was Giles, Willow and Xander.

"Idiots," Xander commented and Giles smiled.

"People have a tendency to rationalize what they can and forget the rest." Giles explained why the town acted like nothing happened. "But this Master Angel, this won't be the last of him."

"I know," Angel knew he met a new enemy. Lothos was hard and tough to kill but he knew the Master was going to be something else all together. Angel got up grabbing his backpack and putting it on his back. "In the mean I need to get to history." Angel got up with Xander and Willow following him out the doors.

"The earth is doomed." He said to himself but with a small smile. Angel should be doing this alone but with the help of Xander and Willow they managed to stop the end from happening. Now Giles needed to know who this Buffy was, she seemed to know a lot. While Angel headed to class he thought about Buffy. Half of him trusted her, the other half told him to not let his guard down. One thing was for sure he was going to have to accept his role as the slayer if the world was going to survive, if he was going to survive.

_**So we're in full slaying mode now. Bet you guys have questions about Angel and Buffy, Buffy mostly. But all in due time everyone. All but two chapters are done and this "book" will be eight chapters long and if it's a hit and you guys want me to go on Book 2 will get posted. So what do you guys think so far? Hope you're liking it. And yes there is a chapter review in the forum if you want a little bit more and maybe there's a sneak peak to the next chapter. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed.**_

_**Song:**_

_**Angel by Massive Attack**_


	3. Cheerleaders

Chapter 3 Cheerleaders

Angel sat in the library doing some homework. Everything was quiet and calm something he liked. The last week or so had been quiet too which was good and bad. No body died which was good. But it could mean the Master was plotting something which was bad. Angel knew how to get to the layer but the feeling he got from it was not a pleasant and open one. But deep down he knew he would be going back there. While he did homework there was one person on his mind, Buffy. She's been invading his dreams lately and he didn't think he could dream some of those rather…naughty dreams.

With no vampire sightings meant no Buffy. If vampires meant Buffy would come around then well he never thought he would say it he wished vampires would come back. But something else came his way.

"Hey Angel," It was Xander and Angel sighed. He was grateful for Xander's help but the kid kind of annoyed him. Xander liked Angel well on the inside on the outside he made it seem like he was no bid deal probably because in the last week girls have gravitated to Angel. Angel didn't even noticed nor did he care.

"What?" Angel sounded annoyed as Xander sat on the table.

"Guess what today is?" Xander asked and took Angel's math book and looked through it. Angel let another sigh of frustration out.

"Annoy the hell out of Angel day?" Angel asked looking up to Xander.

"Oh no, that's tomorrow." Xander answered and Angel took his book back. "Cheerleading try-outs yeah?" Xander asked and Angel went back to his homework. "Oh come on dude you don't want to see girls in tight shorts jumping and twirling and doing some insane stretches?" Angel kept doing his homework. "You're not gay are you?" Angel looked up at Xander meaning no. "Ok, ok just asking but come on dude. Hot chicks in shorts think of it as a study break."

"You're going to annoy me until I go aren't you?" Angel asked and Xander shrugged.

"Don't want to seem like a creeper and be alone." Was Xander's excuse Angel closed his book and Xander smiled. "Yes, you won't be disappointed." And the two boys headed out.

They walked into the gym and the way Xander acted you think he found god. He was drooling over the girls as the warmed up. Angel headed into the bleachers and sat down as there were other guys watching. Some had girlfriends others were like Xander, just here to watch the show. Down on the floor was Cordelia and she looked up seeing Angel in the bleachers and she smiled thinking he was here for her.

"Cordelia Chase," A woman called out and Cordelia came over. Angel rolled his eyes knowing she had a crush on him and tried to impress him. The music started and Cordelia started. Xander didn't care that Cordelia was stuck up she was cute to look at even when dancing. She had to show her moves such as how high she could jump and flips. Angel wasn't all that impressed now maybe seeing Buffy dancing that might get a reaction out of him.

Cordelia finished and smiled and waved at the thin crowd and headed off the floor. She did a quick glance to Angel hoping he liked the show and she took her place in line.

"Amber Grove," The lady called and another came on and started to dance.

"See isn't this better than doing homework?" Xander asked Angel.

"Yeah," Angel deadpanned and counted the amount of girls who were in line, which times it by two minutes which meant he was going to be here for at least forty minutes or more. The Amber girl then started to dance. But something wasn't right. "She's on fire." Angel commented.

"Oh yeah, she is." Xander smiled but that's not what Angel meant and raced down the steps. Everyone then started to notice as she was on fire at least her hands. Angel didn't have anything on him so he ripped his button up shirt off to help put the fire out on her.

Later on that day as Angel had his under shirt on he and his friends were in the library discussing the cheerleading try-outs. It was evening time so the place was quiet and they could debrief and talk about what happened.

"You know," Angel started. "I've been slaying vampires for about a year now, never seen that." He admitted.

"Some of the girls liked the part when you ripped your shirt off." Xander added and Angel looked up at him. "Just stating what I heard. Sorry you look good and muscular with your…muscles that most of us puny mortals don't have." Willow smiled a little and rolled her eyes.

"The girl how is she?" Giles asked.

"She'll be fine." Angel answered. "So what's the word on spontaneous combustion?" And Giles shrugged.

"There has been only two authentic cases of spontaneous combustion." Giles started and at least this was a start.

"What causes it?" Willow asked wondering.

"In both cases extreme rage or anger." Giles answered as he skimmed through a book.

"She's just like the Human Torch that's cool, flame on." Xander commented but everyone looked at him and he sighed. "No one knows who,"

"I do, but no it's the like the Human Torch and this isn't the Fantastic Four." Angel cut Xander off but Xander was a little intrigued Angel knew his super heroes.

"Well, let's see if Amber was in rage or anger." Xander suggested and Angel nodded. Being on the Hell Mouth anything was possible, there were no limits, no boundaries and anything that sounded absurd was probably correct. What was once weird is now the usual.

"You guys don't have to help." Angel spoke up as they all got up to leave.

"What do you mean we're a team now." Xander looked to Angel. "We know what's out there now and now that we know I want to fight even if it's just snooping around."

"You're the slayer and we're like the slayerettes," Willow added smiling and looked to both Angel and Xander but Angel looked confused and Xander didn't like the ending it meant he was a girl.

"More like Team Angel," Xander corrected Willow and she smiled. "We're Team Angel." On the outside Angel seemed not phased by it but on the inside he kind of like the idea, Team Angel. "All you need now is a cape and cool car and a cave and we're all set." Angel then started to walk away as Xander was making quite a bit of super hero references. "He's like the Dark Knight. Can't you see him walking out the doors with a cape?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a crush on him." Willow smiled.

"What no just saying." Xander stammered as they continued to leave and Giles sighed going back to the books.

Angel came home and set his backpack to the ground and headed into the kitchen where he smelt food. He only goes into the kitchen for food. His mom was there with crates everywhere as Angel looked.

"Artifacts came in," Joyce answered his question and he nodded. She was struggling to open a crate and Angel came over and opened it for her. "Thanks," She kissed his cheek as Angel peered inside. "So how was your day?"

"Normal," Angel answered as he went to the cupboard and got a cup and then to the medicine cabinet and got some Tylenol. Being a super hero sometimes gives you a headache.

"Well, supper is almost ready if you want to set the table." Joyce suggested and Angel nodded as he downed his water to get the pill down. Whatever he was having for dinner it smelt really good.

That night Angel sat at his desk drawling someone, Buffy to be exact. She was on his mind and he was tempted to go look for vampires just to see if she was around. He finished the drawling of her. It was a side view of her face looking down. He knew nothing about her but wanted to know everything. She was older than him he knew that much but he liked her even though they have come across each just a handful of times. Angel put the drawling pad away and decided to go to bed.

The next day at school it was a frenzy. The roster for the new cheer squad came out. Cordelia was a happy one as she danced around. Some girls were crying that they didn't make it. Angel didn't care much about the cheer squad he was more into the football game which after school was the pep rally for the basketball team as they were having a home game. If Angel wasn't a slayer he would enjoy watching sports more. But the one thing about pep rallies were they got you out of last period early.

Angel, Willow and Xander walked the hallway to the gym for the rally. As they walked in they passed Giles and he did a small smile at them and they looked back. Angel was grateful that Giles was allowing him to be as normal as possible and still fight. Angel walked into the gym with the high school band's drumline playing. The three friends hunted for a spot and got into the bleachers. Each section was for the different classes.

"One day we'll be over there." Xander pointed across the way to other side with the sign that said Seniors. "We're going to be Juniors next year."

"I know, time flies." Willow commented and then the old cheer squad came out with the new members falling in behind. Angel was thinking maybe that fire trick had more to do with just someone in rage. Nothing was found on Amber that suggested she should be angry well angry enough to turn into flames. Something else was going on. Then the basketball team came rushing in while the fight song played.

"You into sports?" Xander asked to Angel. He was but slaying has gotten in the way.

"Fighting Irish." Angel answered and Xander nodded a little as the fight song ended and then the band played another song. It was like a war chant to get everyone excited. Angel listen but this whole spontaneous combustion thing was on his mind. It was a cheerleader that went up and he knew cheerleading was a highly competitive sport.

School was out as everyone hung around talking. Team Angel as they called themselves headed to the parking lot to Angel's car saw Cordelia. She has been a walking zombie all day and that was weird. Angel stopped in his tracks and watched her knowing something wasn't right as she walked. Xander and Willow stopped walking seeing Angel just standing there. Cordelia headed to the car and got in. Something wasn't right as Angel walked to the car and she sped off but not very gracefully.

She was running into other cars and screaming. Angel then chased after the car with others following as Cordelia drove right off the school property and stopped in on coming traffic. She stepped out as a truck was coming towards her but she didn't move. Angel jumped over her wrecked car into the traffic, grabbed her and pushed her to the other side of the road.

"Are you crazy!" Angel asked but then when he looked down something was wrong. Cordelia's eyes were white and she was crying.

"I can't see! I can't see!" She screamed.

Angel reported this Giles and he knew what it was.

"Witchcraft," Giles stated as Angel, Willow and Xander stood around. "Blinding your enemy, confusing them its classic witchcraft." Now they had something.

"Who's doing it?" Willow asked and they wish they knew.

"Two cheerleaders are involved in it. Someone's getting rid of the competition." Angel answered.

"The squad was chosen though." Xander reminded them.

"Yeah but if one on the squad can't perform than an alternate takes her place." Willow explained the rules of cheerleading. "Someone might have not made the team so they're doing witchcraft?" Willow asked and Giles nodded it made perfect sense.

"So who's the person?" Xander asked.

"Find the roster of who made the team and who didn't and go from there." Angel answered. "The list is up in the gym."

"And let's see who will want this." Giles stated and they went to get the list and find the person. "Willow wait," Giles called back and she stayed while Xander and Angel went to get the list. There was the game tonight and a cheerleader could be in trouble. Willow was asked to create a counter spell and find out who it could be.

The game started as Angel wrote down the alternates and one would be on the team now that Cordelia was gone. Willow was in the lab with Giles conjuring the counter spells. Angel and Xander watched as the cheerleaders danced trying to find out which one it could be. There were three alternates though and alternate one was on the team. Willow was conjuring a spell to reveal the one who it could be and then it would be Angel's job to isolate her. It would be nice to watch the game but lives could be in danger.

Then he noticed something and one cheerleader went down. She had a flash of blue and he stood up. She looked around and saw Angel and just knew to run. Angel made his way through the crowds and ran after her. He chased after he down the hall and she turned around and held out her hand but before she could do anything Xander tackled her. Angel had to get Xander out and grabbed the witch and tossed her aside.

"Who are you?" She asked getting up as Angel stood his ground saying nothing. She held up her hand and an invisible force sent Angel flying. But then chanting disrupted the witch and she looked to Willow as she held a book chanting from it. "What do you think you're doing?"

"A dark witch has no place here." Giles stepped in. "You lose your powers." Giles finished as did Willow and the young girl screamed as a portal above her opened and took her in it.

"What the hell was that?" Xander asked as Angel forcefully got him to his feet and stumbled away.

"The Witches' Covenant." Giles answered. "They'll punish her accordingly." Angel went to the spot where Amy once stood.

"Forgot to ask do witches use brooms?" Willow asked but got no answer. "That was pretty cool though."

"Well, I suppose you guys should head back to the game." Giles suggested and Willow handed Giles the book and walked with Xander back into the gym. Giles nodded to Angel as in good work and to take the night off. Angel headed back in saw the crowds cheering as Sunnydale was winning. Angel sighed mostly because he might have just saved a number of people but they didn't even know.

"Never understood basketball," A familiar voice said and Angel looked over seeing Buffy and she smiled a little. "Long time no see."

"If you were here because of the witch," Angel started.

"What witch?" Buffy asked and that meant she wasn't. Was she here for him then because that would make his day. "So, basketball?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Goal is to get the ball into the other team's basket and get the most points." Angel summed it up and she nodded. "Want to keep watching?" He asked and she shrugged as he led her through the loud and screaming crowds to a spot on the bleachers. He had no idea where Xander and Willow went but right now he didn't care he was hanging out with Buffy. Cordelia was dancing when she saw Angel with a blonde girl smiling and talking to him. She brushed it off as she was not down there cheering but he saved her life.

The team was on the bench getting a debriefing as the game was coming to an end and the Sunnydale band was playing getting the fans excited and they were. To win the first game of the season was awesome for the school. Buffy had no idea what to do but followed Angel as the Sunnydale fans went crazy as the game continued. Angel didn't want to act like a total idiot in front of her but he did cheer a little. She smiled at him and he gave a small smile back.

Sunnydale won and everyone cheered and Buffy started to leave but Angel didn't want her to and he caught up to her.

"When will I see you again?" Angel asked and she faced him with a small smile.

"I'll be around." She answered and that was all she gave and left and disappeared almost instantly in the crowds as everyone left the gym. Angel was standing there as he could still hear the band playing as people still cheering as they won. Angel sighed not wanting her to leave but at least he got to see her for a little bit. He was determined to get to know her even if they would just be friends.

_**Oooo things are a getting a little heated between Angel and Buffy. Xander and Willow are showing that they want to help and proving a little useful. You can tell the difference between slayer Angel and slayer Buffy. There's five chapters left, I know it's the shortest of my stories but re-watching season one there's not much to draw from. So I took what I thought was more relevant for the building of this alternate universe so everything is laid out for the next six books. **_

_**And guess what this book is done. Yup, all the chapters are ready for posting but making you guys wait. Book 2 is now in the works and that one I'm having fun with. So much drama and lots of Angel/Buffy Slayer/vampire action. Their relationship will be more steamy and intense. And Angel will really start to show what he's all about as the first male slayer. **_

_**For my readers who are reading Aurora and A Life to Live I will finish Aurora first because actually it's done. I'm just filling in the gaps of the last set of chapters. So one story at a time until it's just this one and Baby Blues; which I have no idea how to continue Baby Blues but I will finish it someday. So Aurora will be done and completed in the next two maybe three weeks if that. A Life to Live is winding down I'm thinking five or six more chapters depending how I stretch it. So getting caught up and getting it done.**_

_**But yes book 2 of The Chronicles of Angel is getting typed and lots of good things are coming. I'll be able to do more with that book unlike book 1. I am hoping you guys are liking book 1 even though it's a little flat and slow. Wow what a rant anyways chapter 4 will be up soon. So in the mean time check out TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse for a chapter review and a sneak peak because I love you guys. The forum for this story is under the topic The Chronicles of Angel Book 1 Chapters in Review. And I have a new poll up on my bio for all you Walking Dead fans out there. Ok done talking. **_

_**Thanks for reading. Comments, reviews, questions, chatting all that is welcome. **_


	4. You've Got Me

Chapter 4 You've Got Me

_**You are my angel  
Come from way above  
To bring me love**_

**_Her eyes_**  
**_She's on the dark side_**  
**_Neutralize_**  
**_Every man in sight_**

**_Love you, love you, love you ..._**

**_You are my angel_**  
**_Come from way above_**

**_Love you, love you, love you ..._**

_**A/N: This is a short chapter like a filler chapter. Why is it here? It's here to still get the foundation of Angel as a slayer down. We've got four more chapters to go and I'm making sure I have all my ducks in a row before I get book 2 posted which I'm already typing it. So enjoy this chapter.**_

Angel was sitting at a table at the Bronze while Xander and Willow talked. He wasn't paying attention as he finished his coke. He's been out every night slaying at least five vampires and still no sign of Buffy. Was she just playing with him? Was this some new form of torture because it was working. He's been dreaming about her none stop. Maybe she had a spell over him.

"Angel?" Angel broke from his train of thought and looked up seeing his two friends. "You ok?" Willow asked.

"Uh, yeah," Angel stammered and then looked up and there she was. He got out of his seat and walked over to her and both Xander and Willow saw the blonde woman. For a while they were thinking Angel was making her up but there she was.

"That's Buffy?" Xander and Willow shrugged not really sure but she fit the description. "Damn she's hot."

"What?" Willow asked as Xander seemed captivated by her.

"Damn Angel's scoring big time." Xander didn't hear Willow's question as he was just engulfed in Buffy.

"Let me guess, business trip," Angel said to Buffy as she folded her arms and had that smile.

"Hello to you too," She greeted him.

"You're cold," Angel noticed as she stood there and he took his jacket it off of him and put it around her. She smiled feeling how warm the jacket was.

"Angel's got some swag look at him go." Xander smiled and Willow rolled her eyes. Angel did noticed when putting his jacket over Buffy he saw three slashes on her.

"What happened?" He asked and the way her face twisted meant this is what the business trip was about.

"Wasn't paying attention," Buffy answered as she put her arms through the jacket sleeves realizing how small she was or how large he was either way the jacket was big on her.

"Fought the fork and lost?" Angel asked and she sighed.

"No," Buffy answered and flipped her hair so it wasn't caught under the jacket collar and Angel had to not show that flipping her hair got him going. "Don't let him corner you ok. I'll try to help but he's strong."

"A guy with a fork?" Angel asked because she was rather cryptic.

"Night Angel," Buffy then walked away with a new jacket but that didn't bother Angel as he went back inside.

"So, was that Buffy?" Xander asked but Angel didn't response and Xander held up his hand for a high five. "Give me some, she's cute," But Angel finished his coke and walked away. "Or not, not is cool." And the two watched Angel leave for the night. He wanted to follow Buffy but as always she just disappeared.

The next day school rolled around as Giles and Angel were in the library. Angel was looking at a set of old books as Giles was finishing making some tea. He sipped it making sure it was good and walked over to Angel.

"Fork guy?" Giles asked and Angel nodded as he opened a book up and skimmed through it. "That's all she said?"

"Well, not fork guy but someone's out there running around with Freddy Kruger's hand." Angel answered and Giles looked confused. "Nightmare on Elm Street?" Angel asked and he sighed as he closed the book and set it down. "Anything with three sharp claws you know of?" Angel asked.

"There many creatures like that it'll be hard to narrow it down." Giles answered sitting at his desk while Angel stood around and leaned up against the entrance folding his arms. "I need to more to go." Giles then put his glasses on and then looked up at Angel. "You ok Angel?" Giles asked. "Where's Xander and Willow?"

"Taking a break from them." Angel answered.

"You mean you're avoiding them." Giles restated the statement and Angel sighed and took a seat in front of Giles' desk.

"I like them don't get me wrong. I know they want to help but it feels like I'm responsible for them and when they come with me on any mission, whatever you call it, it weighs me down." Angel had to get that out. Giles was the only one he could confide in about anything really.

"I understand," Giles' words were genuine and Angel could hear it. A slayer's life was a brutal one. You wanted friends but you could lose them so to eliminate that possibility you alienate yourself. It was a hard life to balance. "I rather it be you and me quite frankly,' Giles went on. "But you saved them and now they wish to help. We can use the help but think certain lines need to be drawn." Angel nodded and Giles did his sigh, which meant they were moving on. "On a more Hell Mouth note this might match something to what Buffy said."

Giles leaned back and grabbed a newspaper and flipped through it as Angel leaned back and waited. He then put his feet on the desk but got a disapproving look from Giles so he removed his feet and waited.

"Homeless man found ripped to pieces," Giles read the title and passed it to Angel and he skimmed through it.

"This could be our guy," Angel confirmed. "But what is he?"

"Well, I've been doing research on our Master and some time ago a vampire minion of his displeased the Master. So to regain some sort of honor he cut his hand off." Giles explained and Angel nodded.

"Replaced it with a fork?" Angel asked and Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them.

"Not sure what he replaced it but it's a weapon now." Giles answered. "This is new so I think we can assume it has something to do with the Master. It's been quiet for a while now." Giles finished and Angel nodded. It was about time the Master came back in some shape or form.

"I had a dream about the Master," Angel confessed, he hasn't told anyone about it and Giles looked to him. "The morning when I woke up for my first day of school I dreamt of a man with a white face. When I went after Jesse I saw him."

"Well, I trust you know that slayers do have premonitions in the form of dreams. It's like an alert. Now these dreams don't come true necessarily and usually in fragments." Giles explained and Angel nodded. He had some idea about slayer dreams. Before he was called he kept dreaming about fighting but it was weird. He learned that potential slayers can have nightmares when they're just lives of past slayers and Angel was no exception to the rule.

"You think I might have to face this Master?" Angel asked and Giles didn't know. He might have to.

"In the mean time try not to worry." Giles looked down at his book and Angel nodded slowly.

"How do I do that?" Angel asked.

"Tonight check out the park where the homeless man was killed. No slaying though just observe." Giles gave the orders and Angel nodded and stood up. The first bell would ring soon and plus Xander and Willow will be walking in at any moment. If this was the only alone time he was going to get with Giles then he'll come to school earl every day. Plus he had a mission that did not include Xander and Willow which was nice.

Angel went to the local park to see what this fork man was all about. He had his trusty crossbow on and him and started to look. It was a rather nice cool evening as he walked around looking. He saw some homeless people bumping around as he looked around until he heard something crackling in the bushes. Angel made his way to them to see what it could be.

Angel got closer to the set of bushes but was caught off guard as something shoved him to the ground. Angel rolled over and kicked the vampire away before it swiped three huge blades at him. It was bigger than a fork that much was for sure. Angel jumped up to his feet and punched the vampire back. Angel took a stake out to kill it but he was kicked to the ground and rolled over and grabbed his crossbow and fired. The vampire caught an arrow in the chest but Angel missed the heart. Just then he heard people and the vampire ran off.

Angel got to his feet and took off after the vampire and it clear a fence, found a manhole and went in. Angel gave a sigh of frustration as it got away but now he knew what he was up against. Angel needed to get back home and he had lot's to tell Giles.

Morning came as Angel was back in the library with Giles debriefing him about last night while Giles had a book out. These two were working very well together. Angel was rather resistant to his previous Watcher only because he hadn't taken to his job yet. Now as Angel was settling in the slayer role he was trusting Giles. Giles had a comforting feeling that Angel liked.

"Well, I think he's searching for something," Giles said as they were in office.

"Better find out before he kills again." Angel added and then he heard something.

"Hey Batman!" It was Xander and Angel sighed and Giles agreed, Xander and Willow were trying.

"This mission won't go on record." Giles assured Angel and Angel nodded and headed out.

"Hey, what's up?" Xander asked as they headed out. "So, what are we doing to night?"

"Same thing we do every night, try to take over the world." Angel sarcastically answered and Willow smiled as they walked away.

Once again Angel was out hunting the vampire but this time he was ready. He knew the vampire wouldn't return to where they first met so he headed to the cemetery and searched. As he searched he was being followed and he knew it. Angel turned around quickly as a different vampire charged after him but someone tackled him to the ground. Angel stood there watching Xander in hockey guards on top of the vampire. Xander was struggling as Willow came over and Angel had enough of it. Angel fired the crossbow and the vampire was dust.

"I was about to do it." Xander protested and Angel nodded and picked up the arrow and reloaded his crossbow. "I was."

"It's dangerous out here guys, go home," Angel didn't want them around this new vampire but Xander and Willow wanted to help. But something caught Angel's attention and he held up his crossbow and moved slowly. Willow couldn't help but hide behind Angel and not Xander even though Xander had the gear on. Xander couldn't help but hide behind Angel as well. Angel had to focus even though his friends were here.

Angel had the crossbow ready to fire and did as a vampire darted across his line of vision. Willow screamed and Xander yelped. Angel quickly reloaded his crossbow as the vampire came back. Angel fired and the vampire dodged him and attacked Angel. Angel kicked him off and dodged the swipes. Angel did a back flip but kicked the vampire and landed perfectly on his feet. Angel spun around and kicked the vampire and blocked his punch.

"Damn he's fast," Xander commented. Angel ducked and slammed his foot down on the vampire's foot, spun kicked him in the back of the knee and then grabbed the vampire's head and slammed it against his knee. The vampire fell back and Angel took out his stake and drove it into the vampire's heart and he was dead. Angel took a few deep breaths as he scooped up his crossbow and then fired at an oncoming vampire and kept walking. "Guess the nights over." Xander commented as they went after Angel and then he turned and faced them.

"You guys could have been hurt," Angel stated and sounded upset. "Please stop following me on my patrols." Was his request.

"We want to help." Xander said.

"Then help me by not helping ok." And Angel left as Willow and Xander sighed. They knew what he meant but knowing what was out there they had to do something.

Angel was at the Bronze by himself just to get some water. He needed to sit for a moment and kind of felt bad for what he said to Xander and Willow but he didn't want them die. He looked across the way and saw them knowing they were looking for him. He had to face the music sometime. But then he looked up seeing Buffy next to him.

"Heard one less vampire was walking around." She commented and Angel noticed she was still wearing his jacket. It looked good on her.

"I should thank you for the tip." Angel started and Buffy smiled.

"Pleasure's mine," She then walked behind him to the other side.

"It would make things easier if I knew how to get in touch with you." Angel added and she kept her smile.

"I'll be around." She assured him but that's not what Angel wanted and she knew that. "Besides, you can have your jacket back thank you for letting me use it."

"Keep it," Angel said as he stood up and started to walk away. "It looks better on you anyways," He commented and went to talk to his friends leaving Buffy standing there this time. She watched him disappear into the crowds and folded her arms bringing the jacket a little closer to her still smelling his faint smell on it.

"Here we go," She sighed and walked away. Angel found Xander and Willow and motioned for them to follow him and they did to his car. Angel then took out his keys and held them before Xander.

"I can drive the Bat mobile?" Xander asked with a huge smile, eyes all big like a kid on Christmas morning and Willow smiled.

"It's manual," Angel stated. "Can you drive manual?" Angel had to be sure he wasn't going to grind the gears. It was an old car but he loved it, it was his baby.

"Yeah, clutch down shift." Xander answered excited to drive it. "Come on I want to drive." Angel was a little unsure if he should but handed him the keys. "Yes, the famous Bat mobile."

"How about the Angel mobile?" Willow suggested and both looked to her not liking it and she shrugged. "Ok, Bat mobile it is." Angel opened up the passenger door for her and she crawled into he back as Angel got in.

"Just for a few miles." Angel explained to Xander and he nodded as he started the car and it had a nice purr. Angel knew how to take care of his car and keep it going. Xander backed out and was off and was smiling huge. Angel turned up the radio so Sunnydale's only classic rock station and Van Halen came on.

"You've got some good taste man," Xander commented and Angel smiled. He had to accept these were his friends and he wanted to protect them with everything no matter how annoying Xander was. This was his new normal and maybe one way to keep human and sane. "Best guitar lick ever," Xander turned it up and Willow smiled. Xander started to bounce to the beat and sing. Angel decided to unleash it and go with it.

"Girl, you really got me now. You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'. Girl, you really got me now. You got me so I can't sleep at night." Angel and Xander sung and Willow smiled as they drove through the streets of Sunnydale.

_**Ok, like I said filler and it's just more of Angel fighting. Chapter 5 and 6 are the ones all you Bangel fans are going to want. I know book 1 isn't all that up beat but it's necessary to get the next book down. Book 2 is going to be good there's more people to work with and more emotions. Speaking of book 2 it's going to be rated M. I went with T on this one because there's really nothing to it, it probably could have gone under K+ but I wanted to be safe. Book 2-7 I think I'll rate it M because we're going to see sex and going to use some language. **_

_**Also because Angel is the slayer and I'm drawing him from Angel the vampire there is a darkness to him. You'll see that darkness later. But Angel itself from the Whedon-verse was the noir so I'm keeping it like that. So these stories as I post them will have some darker undertones with some funny moments. Book 2 and on will have some funny moments but not gags, it'll be more serious. Anyways enough of that. No chapter review in the forum for this one, it's straightforward I think but I'll be nice and give you a sneak peak of chapter 5. **_

_**Songs: Angel by Massive Attack**_

_**Got Me- Van Halen **_

_**Thanks for reading, comments, reviews all that is welcomed. **_

_Chapter 5 The Three and the Two_

"_You know I'm the slayer, first guy slayer," Angel walked to the bed and grabbed a pillow as Buffy was on the other side. Angel took the comforter off and placed it on the floor and there was another thinner blanket underneath with sheets under that. "It's my job to fight, why do you?" Buffy was about to crawl in when she looked up at him._

"_Someone has too," She answered but the tone was something he didn't like._

"_What does your family think?" Angel asked because he knew his mom would flip twice knowing what he was doing. Buffy looked away for a moment and then to Angel._

"_I have no family…they're…they're dead." She was then quiet._

"_Vampires?" Angel asking thinking that's why she was fighting and sort of teaming up with him to seek revenge and avenge her family. Angel saw the look and it was a yes. "I'm sorry," Buffy shrugged it off as she got into his bed. _

"_It was centuries ago." Buffy shrugged it off as she sat in his bed and Angel nodded and squatted to the floor getting his blanket ready. He was so tired right now that he didn't care. "Good night," She whispered and Angel smiled a little and closed his eyes._

_Angel took felt himself waking up and he hoped to open his eyes and see the clock telling him he had a few hours. But something wasn't right as he woke up. Angel opened his eyes and looked over and Buffy was on the floor with him. He didn't know if he should panic or not but she was asleep peacefully next to him. Angel looked to his clock and he had one minute of sleep left. He quickly turned the alarm off not wanting to wake her for anything. Angel got up quietly to get ready for the day. _


	5. The Three and the Two

Chapter 5 The Three and the Two

_**A****/N: Here's the chapter all you Bangel fans want. So enjoy. **_

_**You are my angel  
Come from way above  
To bring me love**_

**_Her eyes_**  
**_She's on the dark side_**  
**_Neutralize_**  
**_Every man in sight_**

**_Love you, love you, love you ..._**

**_You are my angel_**  
**_Come from way above_**

**_Love you, love you, love you ..._**

Angel ran around the track and once he crossed a line Willow paused the stopwatch and wrote it down. Angel walked it off to slow his breathing down. He was in training mode now and for a warm up it was sprinting and hurdles. Giles was watching taking notes on him. Angel being a male had a higher level of endurance then a female would and with his slayer powers it only enhanced it.

He was stronger, faster and more powerful than a typical slayer which could give him an advantage that the last slayers never had. The group headed inside for Angel's weight training. Xander couldn't get over the fact that Angel could bench twice his body weight when Xander could maybe bench the bar.

"I say we get him a mask and a cape," Xander commented and Willow looked at him. "And then we can build like a cave, have computers to watch the town, make calling cards, he'll be the hero Sunnydale needs." Willow nodded.

"You've thought about this for awhile now haven't you?" She asked and he smiled.

"And then we'll be his sidekicks like I'll be Robin, Giles will be Alfred and then you'll be like that computer geek tech. Bam keep this town safe." Xander finished up his idea.

"You mean Angel be a Vigil-anti?" Willow asked.

"That's what Batman was." Xander answered.

"Vigil-antis are kind of frowned upon." She reminded him and they went back to Angel training. "I could see him leaping tall buildings in a single bound though."

"See, now you're talking." Xander smiled.

Training was over and patrolling would start. Angel still didn't like Willow and Xander tagging along but he accepted it. They hung back and did what they could mostly they were the cheerleaders. Angel came from the bathroom changed from his training sweats and tank top to more slayer attired and headed to the weapons room.

"Anything special tonight?" Xander asked as Angel reached for his crossbow checking it and then handed to Willow as she set it down and began to count the arrows for it.

"Usual night," Giles answered. The last few weeks have been a little bit of a whirlwind. First Xander was almost killed by a giant praying mantis. Then he was a part of a human pack of hyenas. He didn't kill the principle but the pack did and now a new principle was being sought after. Based on that Angel decided to keep a closer eye on Xander. Cordelia was still dancing around Angel trying to get him to notice but he was the least bit interested.

"Well, alright Team Angel away," Xander sounded giddy as the three of them headed out.

There wasn't anything on patrol tonight except two vampires, which was child's play for Angel, and now the Bronze was full. Angel was at a table talking to Willow and it was about Xander. He knew Willow had a crush on him and she wanted some guy insight from him. But Angel has never dated anyone. He was too young and then he became the slayer so he wouldn't put a girl he cared about at risk. If he had a girlfriend then that could be used against him.

"So," Willow started noticing Angel was a little off. "What about Buffy?" She asked wanting more insight on this woman that pops up once in a while. Angel looked up as he ate a peanut not sure what Willow was asking him.

"What about her?" He asked and Willow shrugged.

"She's cute," Willow was trying to keep the conversion going.

"Willow, thank you for thinking about me but I can't be in a relationship." Angel confessed.

"If it's about looks you have them," Willow assured him and he smiled a little.

"It's for safety reasons ok. I've put yours and Xander's life on the line and that's enough." Angel explained speaking of Xander though they looked out into the crowd seeing him dancing or at least trying. He started to leave and came over.

"Man that Cordelia is a regular breath of fresh air…not." Xander sound disgruntled as he was at the table. "So what are you two up to?" Xander asked.

"Oh, just sitting here watching our barren lives pass us by." Willow answered and that was about right. "Oh look, cockroach." And then Angel heard the crunching. He's killed some awful things but the sound of a cockroach crunching made his skin crawl. If he ever had to face a giant cockroach then the world will just have to end.

"Whoa, let's stop this whirly crazy gig of fun." Xander was being overly sarcastic. "I'm getting dizzy." Angel sighed looking at his two friends.

"Alright, I'm out," Angel stood up and took his wallet out leaving some cash on the table.

"You ok?" Willow asked.

"Very tired," Angel answered meaning he wanted to go home and sleep. He's had a full day of school, homework, training and slaying and he was done for one night.

"Well, have a nice night." Xander waved good-bye to him as he left.

"Want something to eat?" Willow asked showing the squashed cockroach on her shoe and Xander was about to vomit seeing it. Angel left the Bronze but someone was watching him and she followed him out.

Angel walked outside and put his guard up. He needs to come in his car instead walking home, it was a sign that said come get me. Angel kept walking but then stopped and sighed knowing something was following him.

"Ok, look I'm exhausted and it's late," He spoke and turned around not wanting to fight but will if he had too. Angel punched the vampire and when he went to strike again another vampire caught his hand and shoved him back and when he looked up he saw three vampires in armor suits. He thought to himself _'what the hell?'_ One vampire reached for him and he kicked him and did a front roll to his feet and kicked another away. Angel jumped against the fence dodging one vampire and punched another.

"That's not nice," A voice interrupted and Angel looked over and saw Buffy standing there and one vampire charged to her but she had something behind her back and took it out. It was a crow bar and she swung it at the vampire and he went down. Angel grabbed the other two vampires and bashed their heads together and they fell. Then he heard Buffy grunt as the vampire had a broken bottle and it caught her side. Angel charged at the vampire and kicked him down and grabbed Buffy and they took off running together.

The three vampires went after them as Buffy followed Angel into a neighborhood. Angel raced to his house as Buffy was right next to him. Angel took his keys out to unlock the door. Under any other circumstance he would have broken down the door but then would have to explain to his mom and he wasn't ready to do that. Angel grabbed Buffy and pulled her inside and slammed and locked the door. Outside the little window he saw the one vampire growl but it backed away.

"They can't come in unless invited." Buffy said and Angel forgot all about it. He never actually put it to the test and seemed to be working. Angel then turned to her and saw a little bit of blood on her side.

"You're hurt," He mentioned and she looked down and lifted her jacket up to see it. "Here," Angel then escorted her to the kitchen and turned on a light. He took his jacket it off and tossed it on the counter and went to a cabinet. "Uh, take your jacket off." And Buffy did. She was wearing a strapless shirt and when she turned her back he saw a tattoo on her right shoulder. It looked like a triangle that was bent and twisted and then encased in a circle. "Nice tattoo," He commented as he grabbed the first aide kit and brought it over as Buffy faced him.

Angel was getting a little nervous because she would have to lift her shirt up a little so he could look at the wound. Buffy rolled her shirt up a little knowing he was a little nervous and Angel started to clean it.

"I was lucky you showed up," Angel started trying to distract himself and Buffy smiled a little.

"I live nearby, was out for a walk." She explained and he nodded as he grabbed another piece of gauze to wipe up the last bit of blood.

"So, you're not following me?" Angel asked and looked up at her as he towered over her. She shrugged and he went back to patching her up. "Thank you though,"

"Anytime," She replied as he finished up putting a piece of gauze on the cut and some tape.

"But if you are following me wouldn't mind knowing why." Angel added as he closed the first aide kit.

"Maybe I like you." Buffy answered and he looked to her. He hoped he heard that right but then he heard the front door opened which his mom was home. Angel rushed out of the kitchen to greet her and keep her from seeing Buffy. Angel pulled his mom inside and checked the door and locked it.

"Honey what are you doing?" Joyce asked and Angel turned to her.

"Oh you know, lots of weird people at night outside, feel better with you safe inside." Angel answered and his mom already picked up something was going on. "You must be very tried," He stopped her from going into the kitchen and put one hand on the wall and leaned against all casual like.

"Yes, for a little gallery it was busy." Joyce admitted.

"Good, then how about you head upstairs and I'll bring you some hot tea." Angel suggested and Joyce smiled but saw passed it.

"Very sweet, what did you do?" Joyce asked not buying it. But before Angel could say anything Joyce saw Buffy and her eyes widen. "Who's this?" Joyce asked seeing the very pretty blonde.

"Mom this is Buffy, Buffy my mom Joyce," Angel introduced them.

"If I knew we were going to have company," Joyce began.

"Actually, Buffy is my tutor," Angel stepped in and Joyce looked to him. Angel was a straight A student, since when did he need a tutor. "Having some issues with math and Buffy is a freshman at the local college." Angel was trying to put something together and he hoped it worked. Angel knew his mom knew that Buffy was older.

"It's a little late for tutoring." Joyce reminded her son and he nodded. "I'm going to bed."

"Me too," Angel said the right thing as Joyce walked up to him and kissed his forehead.

"Nice meeting you," Joyce said to Buffy and she smiled.

"Likewise," And Buffy waved as Joyce went upstairs and Buffy stood next to Angel. "Smooth," She complimented him.

Angel waited about fifteen minutes and then led Buffy upstairs. It didn't take long for his mom to be out cold so it was safe. Angel led Buffy into his room and locked the door behind him so his mom wouldn't walk in. Angel then walked to the nightstand and turned on a light so he could and then went to the window looking out and then closed the blinds all the way.

"I don't want to get you into trouble," Buffy began and Angel looked to her.

"Those vampires could still be out there, rather you stay safe inside." Angel explained and then they both turned to the bed and there was an awkward silence between them. "So two of us, one bed."

"I'll take the floor," Buffy jumped in and Angel looked at her.

"No, it's ok," Angel wouldn't be much of a gentleman if he took the bed tonight. He actually wished they both did but that wouldn't be right. Angel then walked to his dresser and took out a pair of shorts and t-shirt and hand it to her. "So, you'll be more comfortable." Buffy then took the clothes and then Angel rushed to his closet and opened the door to give her privacy to change. While she was changing Angel did so as well quickly.

Buffy came from behind the door in his shorts and shirt and he smiled. He liked the look and she looked down at herself and smiled. They were big on her but she did like it. She smiled seeing him in sweats and a plain t-shirt.

"You know I'm the slayer, first guy slayer," Angel walked to the bed and grabbed a pillow as Buffy was on the other side. Angel took the comforter off and placed it on the floor and there was another thinner blanket underneath with sheets under that. "It's my job to fight, why do you?" Buffy was about to crawl in when she looked up at him.

"Someone has too," She answered but the tone was something he didn't like.

"What does your family think?" Angel asked because he knew his mom would flip twice knowing what he was doing. Buffy looked away for a moment and then to Angel.

"I have no family…they're…they're dead." She was then quiet.

"Vampires?" Angel asking thinking that's why she was fighting and sort of teaming up with him to seek revenge and avenge her family. Angel saw the look and it was a yes. "I'm sorry," Buffy shrugged it off as she got into his bed.

"It was centuries ago." Buffy shrugged it off as she sat in his bed and Angel nodded and squatted to the floor getting his blanket ready. He was so tired right now that he didn't care. "Good night," She whispered and Angel smiled a little and closed his eyes.

Angel took felt himself waking up and he hoped to open his eyes and see the clock telling him he had a few hours. But something wasn't right as he woke up. Angel opened his eyes and looked over and Buffy was on the floor with him. He didn't know if he should panic or not but she was asleep peacefully next to him. Angel looked to his clock and he had one minute of sleep left. He quickly turned the alarm off not wanting to wake her for anything. Angel got up quietly to get ready for the day.

School was about to start as Angel was in the library waiting for Giles to tell him what might have happened last night. Before he went to bed he called Giles and now wanted some answers. He was late getting to school early because he worked very quietly and very slowly so he wouldn't wake Buffy up. So Willow and Xander were here when he had hoped to just be with Giles. And of course Willow and Xander asked why Giles was researching.

"She was in your room? In your bed?" Xander asked.

"No I was by my bed, slept on the floor." Angel corrected well he left a little bit of detail out about waking up and she was next to him.

"And you did nothing?" Xander asked and Angel just looked at him. "She saved your life and slept in your bed and you did…nothing?" Xander couldn't wrap his head around it.

"That's so sweet and romantic." Willow sounded dreamy and then Giles cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Can we steer this riveting conversion back to the events that happened earlier in the evening?" Giles asked as he sat down at the table with his cup of tea. "You were attacked by three strong vampires," Giles recapped and Angel nodded and then he showed Angel a book.

"That's them," Angel confirmed and skimmed through it. "The Three," Angel stated.

"Warrior vampires, very proud and very strong." Giles finished and Willow looked up at him.

"How is it you know everything?" Willow asked. "You always know what's going on. I never know what's going on." Willow whined.

"Well, you weren't up from midnight to six researching it." Giles gave his reason.

"No, no I was sleeping." Willow was quiet and Angel closed the book.

"Well, Angel you are hurting the Master if he's sending The Three after you." Giles sounded like he was congratulating Angel for that. "He wouldn't send The Three to just anyone."

"So, what now?" Angel asked.

"Well, since Buffy helped they'll be after her too. I say she stays with you or if that's too much she can stay with me." Xander jumped and Angel rolled his eyes. "Right Giles?"

"I think Angel and Buffy will be fine. The Master will send someone else but because The Three have failed they'll offer their own lives in pence." Giles explained.

"Buzz kill," Xander mutter and grabbed his backpack and head out to class.

Angel was finally home from a brutal training session with Giles and he just wanted to sleep. He went to his room and found Buffy sitting on his bed looking out the window. She then turned around seeing him as he turned on the light so he could see her better.

"Hey," He greeted her and she smiled and stood up.

"Uh," She stammered. "This morning because you woke up before me," Angel came around to face her. "Yeah uh, I just got…scared." Was her reason. "And sitting here all day got me thinking and I," She paused as Angel stood there. "I really, really shouldn't be around you." Angel felt his heart sank from the last part. "It has nothing to do with you it's all me. One I'm older and," That was the only excuse she had right now.

"How much older?" Angel asked and got a little closer to her.

"When I'm around you I lose a little control and then I think about kissing you and that way just lies badness and," Then she looked up and Angel was closer and this was what she wanted avoid.

"So I won't see you anymore?" Angel asked her and Buffy looked and felt crushed. If this was good-bye then she wanted it to be worth it and know. She leaned in for a kiss, which shocked Angel, but he didn't move as she pressed closer. Angel has never kissed a girl and he liked it. Buffy put her arms around his neck pulling him closer and Angel put his arms on her tiny waist pulling her closer and then wrapped his arms around her waist completely. The kiss was getting deeper and they were both losing themselves in it.

The kiss was getting wild and heated and so was Angel. He hoped he was actually kissing her and not just sucking her face and making a fool out of himself but she didn't stop so he was doing something right. But then just as fast and heated as it started Buffy pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked she looked away. Then she turned to him and her eyes were yellow and she wore a demon face. Angel took a step back and Buffy quickly jumped out the window leaving Angel not able to move.

_**Oh look at that there's a part two that you all have to wait for. I'm so horrible for making you wait aren't I. Chapter 6 will come in time. Update on Book 2 I'm already done with chapter 4. Chapter 5 is in the works now. Also overall story update for you guys and here it goes.**_

_**I've changed my mind. I will finish a Life to Live first even though Aurora has most its chapters in chunks done there's still 10-11 chapters to complete. A Life to Live actually is closer to being done so I'll finish it first. Then Aurora and then just stick with Chronicles. Ok I think we're all up to speed hopefully. Anyways no chapter review for this one as it seems easy to understand. We all knew Buffy's secret but I've twisted some things for chapter 6 just to keep things fresh and new and exciting. Chapter 6 won't get posted for a few days so just sit tight. Then two more chapters after that then onwards to Book 2. I would like to have Book 1 completely posted after I've gotten halfway through Book 2 which means up to chapter 10 or 11 is done. Book 2 will be longer. So hang tight as I post slowly. Also Book 2 won't get posted right after Book 1 is done. Give it a week or so. **_

_**Anyways I'm sure you guys want a sneak peak of chapter 6. What would happen if I don't give it to you? Just kidding I'll give you a tease. Also after chapter 8 is posted I'll give you a tease of Book 2. Anyways here's a peak of chapter 6 enjoy my readers. Don't forget to vote on my poll. **_

_Chapter 6 Elizabeth_

"_Living like a human, above ground, why?" Darla asked. "You'd do so much more if you were with the Master." Darla explained. "The Master knows the boy is the slayer so don't try to hide it or protect him. You're not one of them," Darla then got up and pulled on some string letting the sunlight come through. Buffy backed up looking at her sister. _

"_No, I'm not." Buffy admitted. "But I'm not exactly one of you either." Darla then let the string go and the blinds closed. She then walked to the refrigerator and opened it seeing packs of blood._

"_At least it's human," Darla sounded disgusted. "You can only hide for so long little sister. And then that poor boy will suffer." She stood close to Buffy telling her this in her ear. "You are what you are, no matter how much of a good little girl you've become God won't want you, all your sins will stay with you. And the real monster in you will break free." Darla then backed away and left. _

"_Darla if you hurt anyone," Buffy turned around watching her sister leave._

"_You'll kill me?" She asked and smiled. "We're family, blood is blood. What your loyalty is with him now?" She laughed a little. "The curse can suppress the demon but it can't suppress us." Darla then left and Buffy knew she was going to go after Angel. _

_**Oh, can't wait right? Well sometime next week I'll post. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	6. Elizabeth

Chapter 6 Elizabeth

_**A/N: The explanation chapter is here so enjoy. **_

_Hey God  
Why are you doing this to me?  
Am I not living up to what I'm supposed to be?  
Why am I seething with this animosity?  
Hey God  
I think you owe me a great big apology._

_Terrible lie_  
_Terrible lie_  
_Terrible lie_  
_Terrible lie_

_Hey God_  
_I really don't know what you mean._  
_Seems like salvation come only in our dreams._  
_I feel my hatred grow all the more extreme._  
_Hey God_  
_Can this world really be as sad as it seems?_

_Terrible lie_  
_Terrible lie_  
_Terrible lie_  
_Terrible lie_

_Don't take it away from me._  
_I need someone to hold on to._  
_Don't take it away from me._  
_I need someone to hold on to._

_Hey God_  
_There's nothing left for me to hide._  
_I lost my ignorance, security and pride._  
_I'm all alone in a world you must despise._  
_Hey God_  
_I believed your promises, your promises and lies._

_Terrible lie_  
_Terrible lie_  
_Terrible lie_  
_Terrible lie_

_You made me throw it all away._  
_My morals left to decay._  
_How many you betray._  
_You've taken everything._

_Terrible lie._  
_My head is filled with disease._  
_My skin is begging you please._  
_I'm on my hands and knees._  
_I want so much to believe._

_I need someone to hold on to._  
_I need someone to hold on to._  
_I need someone I need someone._  
_I need someone to hold on to._  
_I give you everything._  
_My sweet everything._  
_Hey God_  
_I really don't know who I am._  
_In this world of piss_

Angel raced to the library the next morning as he could not sleep all night. He was later than he wanted to be this morning. Willow, Giles and Xander were already talking.

"Buffy's a vampire." Angel blurted out and they all looked up at him.

"What?" Giles asked walking over to him but he made his way to the table.

"Doesn't that cross the line?" Xander asked. "You're a slayer she's a vampire?"

"Shut up," Angel didn't want to hear it and he turned to Giles. "Why would she do this? Go through all this trouble to protect me when she's a vampire?" Angel asked and it was concerning for Giles too. "Can a vampire be good? Like a good person?"

"A vampire isn't a person and you know this." Giles stated and then put his hand on Angel shoulder walking with him. Xander went to follow but Willow held him back as this was a slayer/Watcher talk. "Whatever she is she doing it could be playing you but to what end?"

"The Master maybe?" Angel asked and Giles thought maybe but she attacked The Three unless this was some sort of a huge elaborate scheme.

"We'll figure this out. Come by during lunch and see what I've come across." Giles told his slayer and Angel nodded. "Don't panic and relax." Angel took in a deep breath and let out a big sigh and left not waiting for Xander or Willow.

Buffy opened the door to her little place and walked in. She ruined everything and wanted to kick herself. But then as she walked in further someone else was here.

"Show yourself." Buffy demanded and then a blonde woman came from the shadows.

"Hi baby sister." She said.

"What do you want Darla?" Buffy asked.

"Haven't seen you in what a hundred years and this is how you greet me?" She walking to her and Buffy stood her ground. "I'm with the Master now, been with him since you walked out on me, William and Drusilla. I was going to travel with them but because you refused the Master's offer I took your spot." She boasted a little. "What's with liking little high school boys Elizabeth?" She asked and Buffy said nothing hoping Darla didn't know who Angel was.

"I have reasons for leaving." Buffy stated and Darla sat down.

"What happened?" Darla asked. "Last I remembered you were the be all end all vampire, a bad little girl. And now this?" She asked and Buffy just stood there. "No vampire could keep up with you not even me. That's not something you gain it's something you were born with."

"Leave," Buffy demanded.

"Living like a human, above ground, why?" Darla asked. "You'd do so much more if you were with the Master." Darla explained. "The Master knows the boy is the slayer so don't try to hide it or protect him. You're not one of them," Darla then got up and pulled on some string letting the sunlight come through. Buffy backed up looking at her sister.

"No, I'm not." Buffy admitted. "But I'm not exactly one of you either." Darla then let the string go and the blinds closed. She then walked to the refrigerator and opened it seeing packs of blood.

"At least it's human," Darla sounded disgusted. "You can only hide for so long little sister. And then that poor boy will suffer." She stood close to Buffy telling her this in her ear. "You are what you are, no matter how much of a good little girl you've become God won't want you, all your sins will stay with you. And the real monster in you will break free." Darla then backed away and left.

"Darla if you hurt anyone," Buffy turned around watching her sister leave.

"You'll kill me?" She asked and smiled. "We're family, blood is blood. What your loyalty is with him now?" She laughed a little. "The curse can suppress the demon but it can't suppress us." Darla then left and Buffy knew she was going to go after Angel.

Lunchtime was here and Angel was back in the library and of course Xander and Willow followed him they wanted to know what Buffy was too.

"Find anything?" Angel asked and Giles looked up from reading and it meant yes but the look he had meant this was bad. Angel set his backpack down and sat in the chair knowing he would need to.

"I found nothing about a vampire named Buffy. But then it occurred to me so I went through some of the Watcher's diaries and came across something." Giles began. "Two hundred and some years ago there is mention of an Elizabeth from London," Giles was summing up the text at the same time he was reading it. "They called her Bellus because of her beauty,"

"They got that right," Angel slipped in because she was beautiful.

"Does Buffy have a tattoo on her right shoulder?" Giles asked and Angel nodded.

"Yeah it's three triangles intertwined and twisted with a circle around it." Angel answered and then Xander went wide-eyed.

"You saw her naked?" Xander asked. "And you didn't do anything?"

"I'm about ready to smack," Angel was then cut off by Willow clearing her throat to avoid Xander getting a beating from Angel. Giles looked to the two boys and Xander backed off and he made the right choice.

"It's called Triquetra Knot. It denotes divine perfection but in Elizabeth's case it denotes lust of the flesh, lust of the eyes and pride of life." Giles explained.

"So Buffy has been around for a while." Willow added.

"Uh two hundred and forty eight years as a vampire that's not including before she was turned." Giles stated and Angel nodded.

"She said she was older," He said more to himself.

"Elizabeth leaves London and reeks havoc all across Europe for a good century." Giles read from the book. "Then an interesting thing happens, about eighty years ago she comes to America, shunning other vampires, and remains alone. She literally drops off the face of the earth after that."

"So she is a good vampire?" Willow asked trying to be on Angel's side. "I mean on a scale of one to ten, ten maiming and killing and one…not," Willow trailed off.

"There is no record of it but so far yes." Giles confirmed. "But vampires they do hunt and feed it's what they do."

"Birds gotta fly, fish gotta swim." Xander stated.

"She had tons of times to feed on me but didn't why?" Angel asked and Giles didn't have an answer to that.

"What was she like before she came to America?" Xander asked Giles and he sighed.

"She was one of the worst vampires Angel, she didn't kill just to feed but for sport." Giles sounded sad for Angel because someone he was starting to trust was now the very thing he fights against.

Angel and Willow remained in the library getting homework done well Willow was Angel was off elsewhere. Willow looked up and noticed Angel has been staring at that same page for half an hour now.

"You ok?" Willow asked but she yelled at herself in her head. That was a stupid question to ask of course he wasn't ok. Angel looked up and finally came out of the trans. "Thinking about Buffy?" Angel looked up to her. "I'm on your side on this one." And he smiled at her a little. "So…you two kissed?" And Angel's smile grew just a little bit more and Willow had a grin from ear to ear. "You two are so right for each other."

"Yeah, except she's a vampire and I'm the slayer." Angel just killed the mood and Willow sighed.

"Well, what if she is a good vampire?" Willow asked. "Maybe she could…be…your vampire?" Angel sat up and sighed. "I mean she'll stay young and beautiful forever but you'll get old and bald, what would the children think?" Willow was off in her own world and then looked up at Angel. "Right, sorry."

"I know what I have to do." Angel made up his mind and Willow felt bad for him. He had friends but was still alone in this.

At Angel's house his mother was doing her nightly routine and made sure everything was cleaned up. She ran the dishwasher and knew Angel was out with Willow studying as he had a history test tomorrow. Joyce wiped the counter top off and then heard a noise. It was an old house so it made some noises and she went back to work. But then she heard the noise again and now had to investigate. She searched the house and jumped at a knock at the door. Joyce headed over and opened the door and saw a blonde woman there smiling.

"Hi?" Joyce asked and the woman smiled.

"Hello, I'm a friend of Angel's, my name is Darla." She introduced herself and Joyce thought Angel was getting a lot girls coming around. Her son was handsome and smart so she did expect it sooner or later.

"Oh, sorry hi," Joyce greeted her.

"He didn't mention about me coming over for a study date did he?" Darla asked.

"No, I thought he was studying at the library with Willow." Joyce answered and Darla smiled.

"Well, he should be home very soon, you're welcome to come in and wait." Joyce offered and Darla came in smiling. "Hungry?" Joyce asked as she walked to the kitchen and Darla smiled even bigger.

"Starving," Darla answered. Outside the house Buffy was walking around seeing if Angel was home yet. She wanted to explain herself and move on. But as she got closer something wasn't right and she went to a window and saw Joyce and Darla in the window. Buffy panicked and had get Joyce out of there. Buffy raced in and Darla was already feeding.

"Let her go!" Buffy came racing in and Darla looked up at her sister.

"She's yummy but there's plenty to go around." Darla spoke holding a passed out Joyce. "Come on baby sister don't you want to feed." She then tossed Joyce to Buffy and Buffy caught her before she could fall. Buffy smelt the blood and couldn't stop herself from morphing and Darla smiled. "Welcome back," And Darla left but just as she left the front door opened and Buffy knew it was Angel. She was holding his mother that had two bite marks and her face was in demon form this wasn't going to go over well.

"Mom, I'm home," Angel then walked into the kitchen and was frozen. Buffy did her best to lay Joyce down and then run from Angel. Angel jumped on the counter top blocking her and she ran the other way and he again jumped over the counter top grabbing her and tossed her out the open back door. Buffy rolled on the ground and looked up to Angel. "If I catch you anywhere near my mother, I'll kill you." Buffy got up and took off into the night. Angel then raced back inside scooping up his mother and had to get her to hospital.

At the hospital Joyce was getting a transfusion and she and Angel were a perfect match so he donated some of his blood to her. She lost a lot of blood but not enough to kill her. Angel sat beside the bed holding her hand. He loved his mother, she took care of him, raised him, she was all he had right now. And Buffy tried to feed off of her. This was all a lie. Joyce was awake now, a little disoriented but awake.

"Do you remember anything mom?" Angel asked still holding her hand.

"You're friend came over," Joyce started. "I went to make a snack and I guess I startled her when I passed out." Joyce sounded confused. "I passed out on the barbeque fork."

"Get some rest," Angel insisted and she nodded as he leaned in and kissed her forehead and she squeezed his hand.

"Love you my sweet boy," She said to him with a smile. "My Angel," Angel smiled a little to her and kissed her hand.

"Love you mom." He then left to let her sleep a little meeting his friends and Giles in the hallway. "She'll be fine, probably go home tomorrow afternoon." Angel explained and then he sighed rubbing his face. "It's my fault I invited her in."

"You're not to blame, you've saved your mother." Giles didn't want Angel to feel guilt about this but he was going to regardless what he said. Angel then started to leave. "Angel," Giles caught up and gave a look to Xander and Willow to stay put. "Angel, she's not a normal vampire ok. In her day she was seen as the vampire queen, the Master wanted her as his right hand, a calling of the magnitude means she's strong and powerful. It's going to take more than a stake to do it."

"I know," Angel then kept walking leaving Giles standing there.

Angel went to the school swiping Giles' keys before he left the hospital. He grabbed his crossbow and armed himself. Buffy was a vampire, that's what he was telling himself to make this easier so when he shoots her in the heart it won't hurt.

Buffy sat on her bed as Darla came in smiling. Darla took a knee before her sister smiling but Buffy didn't move.

"He's hunting you baby sister," Darla reached out and tucked some hair behind Buffy's ear. "My little sister," Darla sounded warm and caring but Buffy knew better. "Come home with me to the Master. We miss you, I miss you." Darla then brought Buffy's hands to her face nuzzling against them. "It was always just you and me. Let's run away now, together. Two against the world Lizzy,"

Buffy looked to her sister knowing if she died tonight it would be her fault.

"You can't live in peace because you cannot except who you are. You're Elizabeth not Buffy. He is the slayer, he can never look at your true face and love you. He can't love you like I loved you. I've protected you for so long so let me help." Darla had a slight begging tone to her. "Come home," Then Buffy grabbed her sister by the throat and ran her against the wall.

"Fine, we'll end it." Buffy growled and Darla smiled.

Angel was out in the dark streets looking for Buffy ready to shoot. First he hit up the Bronze she had mentioned that she lived nearby so it was a good place to start. Angel was careful and quiet as he walked and then found an abounded building. He walked in and the place was a mess it looked like it had been this way for a while now but a descending stair case caught his attention so he held up his crossbow and went down. He found a door and kicked it down.

Angel went slowly inside and it was a small apartment not even an apartment more like a studio. There was a couch, a bed, dresser, small kitchen, closet and a small bathroom. This was where she was but she wasn't here and he was debating if he should wait for her to come back. Angel walked around the place and it was kept neat and clean. He opened the refrigerator and saw packs of blood in it. She might not return but he'll come by during the day if he doesn't find her tonight.

Angel left the apartment and then heard something, it was the sound of glass breaking. He followed the sound to the Bronze itself and stood at the front door. He saw the latter he could climb and started to climb it.

Back at the hospital Willow, Xander and Giles were with Joyce.

"He talks about you guys all the time." Told them and they smiled. "He's a good kid just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm glad he found friends like you." She smiled. "Although he never mentioned Darla, she must be new." But that hit something for Giles, Willow and Xander as they looked at her.

"Darla?" Willow asked never hearing that name before.

"Yeah she came by and then I passed out, I hope I didn't scare her off." Joyce answered and Willow and Xander exchange looks.

"Excuse us for a moment." Giles stood up and escorted Willow and Xander out.

"See, I knew Buffy was a good vampire." Willow stated.

"That's not the problem," Giles interjected and Willow looked worried.

"Angel's going to kill Buffy when it was Darla." Willow put it together.

"Who is Darla?" Xander asked and Giles shrugged not knowing.

"A vampire for sure and we have to find Angel before he kills Buffy." Willow made it clear and she and Xander off.

"Where does Buffy live?" Xander asked as they were running.

"Somewhere near the Bronze." Willow answered.

Angel was now inside the Bronze searching for Buffy. He looked around the dark place and he was nervous. Could he shoot her? He barely knew her and on the few occasions they did speak he didn't learn much. He should be able to kill something he knew nothing about but why was he scared to do it. He shouldn't care about her like this not yet even if she was human and certainly not as a vampire. Angel then heard something and turned to it.

"I know you're there, I know what you are so show yourself." Angel demanded.

"You don't know me." It was Buffy's voice but Angel couldn't see her. Then Angel heard a growl and held up his crossbow and Buffy stepped from the shadows showing her true face. "Go ahead, do it, I dare you." She tempted Angel and he fired and Buffy caught the arrow and with one hand snapped it in half. That hasn't happened before. Angel reloaded his crossbow and had to be faster and catch her off guard.

Buffy charged and jumped on the pool table and Angel fired but she was lightening fast. He's seen her fight but she was hiding her true strength. Buffy jumped off the table landing in front of Angel and kicked the crossbow away and punched Angel hard. Angel started to fall backwards but he managed to ride through it and did back handspring and land on his feet. Angel then punched her and she jumped away and flipped back on the table. Angel has never faced a vampire like this and while he didn't show it, it unsettled him.

"Don't give up on me now Angel," Buffy taunted him as Angel stood there. "You've complained that vampires are too easy, you've never faced me before." Angel then ran and jumped onto the pool table so they were face to face. Angel went to punch her but she bent backwards and when her feet went up Angel got hit twice in the chin and went down. Then he felt Buffy climb on top of him and heard her growl. "Male slayer, very new, never killed a boy slayer."

Angel tried to get her off of him Buffy she was incredibly strong and pinned him down harder on the pool table. She leaned in further to his neck growling but it sounded more like a purr.

"I killed my family, killed my friends, a hundred years I killed because I liked it, I killed with a song in my heart." She whispered to him. "I've killed your kind to, five to be exact, thought you'd be harder to take out." Angel then managed to reach around, grabbed her hair and yanked her head back and head butted her. Buffy rolled off the table as Angel got up but when he looked down she was gone.

"The feeding stopped," Angel added onto her story. "Why?" Angel asked and then he saw her come out of the shadows and her demon face was gone.

"Fed on a small boy." Buffy answered. "At least that's what I thought I fed on. Turns out he was a special boy of a gypsy clan. His mother found out and had me cursed. Cursed me with a soul so I can feel every pain of taking a life. Cursed to walk the earth for all eternity for what I've done." Buffy explained. "I can either die and be damned to hell or walk alone for all time. Either way I lose."

Angel still couldn't trust her knowing a fragment of her story. Angel stepped off the pool table as Buffy stood there.

"I haven't fed off a human since then." Buffy admitted but that confused Angel.

"Then why start with my mom?" Angel asked.

"I never bit her." Buffy answered.

"Why should I believe you?" Angel asked and Buffy smiled.

"You don't have to and you probably never should." Buffy answered but there was more. Since Angel arrived in Sunnydale she has been watching him, warning him but why?

"I knew you couldn't do it." A voice shot out and Angel and Buffy turned to it as Darla stepped out of the shadow. Angel's seen her before that night Jesse died. "Do you know what the saddest thing in the world is?" Darla asked as her face was morphed. "To have a blood relationship, a bond, a best friend that could only understand you. Now the bond is breaking over a little boy."

"You know her?" Angel asked Buffy but she said nothing.

"Of course, she's my little sister." Darla answered and Angel took a step back from Buffy. "The Master made me so I made her and we're all together." Darla then looked to her sister. "We were close, so very close weren't we Lizzy?"

"Things change," Buffy answered and she shook her head no.

"Not us, not sisters." Darla was getting angry. "Only we could understand each others pain. No one in this world will understand you not even him, only me. I'm the only one who ever loved you. I saved you from our parents remember? If it wasn't for me you would have died."

"That only goes so far after two hundred years." Buffy spat back.

"Loving someone who hates and kills us, that's sick little sister." Darla added and Angel saw his crossbow and with his toe flipped and threw it in the air and caught it and pointed it to Darla. "Oh, scary but guns are scarier." Darla then whipped two handguns out and fired and Buffy jumped in the way. Angel flipped the pool table and hid behind it.

"Buffy!" He called and heard Darla laugh.

"Bullets can't kill vampires they just hurt like hell." Darla explained. Buffy laid there on the ground in pain and Angel took off running to the counter and Darla fired and he jumped behind it. Angel quickly stood up and fired and ducked back down and reloaded and got up and fired again. The first arrow missed Darla but the second caught her in the thigh.

"Angel! It wasn't Buffy who attacked your mom it was Darla!" It was Willow's voice coming from the rafters and Angel looked around as Darla fired up. Angel was glad in that moment he didn't kill Buffy, Darla set her up for this. Now he wanted to kill Darla. Angel stood up and fired again catching Darla in the shoulder and she went back to firing at him. Angel had to get out from behind the counter as glass only held up for so long.

Up in the rafters Giles reached for a light, it was a strobe light and will mess with a vampire's vision. Darla fired as Angel got up to find cover else where and the strobe effect helped him. He got behind a wall and reloaded his crossbow. The best he could do was wait until Darla ran out of bullets.

"Come on Angel, take it like a man." Darla taunted and then Buffy dropped down in front of her and grabbed both hands and kicked her back and Buffy took the guns. She disarmed both with one hand each and threw them away as Darla got up. Buffy charged at her sister and kicked her and then saw some of the wooden pole had splintered. She then jumped, spun, kicked Darla over and over and then charged at Darla and ran her into the splintered pole.

Buffy stood before her sister and Darla looked at Buffy shocked and her demon face went away and maybe for the first time in over two hundred years Elizabeth and Darla saw each other as they were before being demons, Buffy saw her sister, her true sister one last time.

"Elizabeth?" Darla asked and was dust before Buffy's eyes. She would never see her sister again, she killed her and that was the last tie to her family. Angel got up from behind the wall and saw Buffy's back to him as she looked to the empty pole. Up in the rafters Giles, Willow and Xander looked down seeing it all happened. Buffy took a step back and one tear escaped her. She then turned to Angel and he could see the one tear and wanted so much to hold her but in a flash she was gone. She saved his life from her sister. Cutting bonds of blood like that was the hardest thing and she did it for him. Angel dropped the crossbow in defeat. No one won tonight against evil.

A day or two had passed and the trio went to the Bronze together. No one really spoke about Buffy they weren't sure if Angel wanted to talk about her. Willow and Xander headed to the dance floor as Angel sat alone and then Cordelia came over.

"So," Cordelia flipped her hair as she set down her cup. "Alone are we?" Angel looked up to her but over Cordelia's shoulder he saw Buffy. Angel completely for got about Cordelia and got up and walked over to Buffy. While he got up Willow and Xander came over and Cordelia turned around seeing the blonde woman. "Who's she?" Cordelia sounded disgusted and Willow smiled.

Buffy sat on the couch wearing a pretty read dress with her hair pulled back into a simple bun and she was wearing Angel's jacket. She looked good in black and red. Angel then sat down on the couch with her. Willow smiled so big seeing them together.

"Hey," Buffy greeted him and he managed a small smile. "How's your mom?" And Angel nodded.

"She's ok, we're both ok." Angel answered. "You?" He asked and she smiled.

"If I can avoid getting shot at for some time I'll be ok." Buffy answered. "He's mad," Buffy started and looked at Angel. "The Master knows Darla is dead and I've refused him and he knows who you are." She warned him.

"I'll step up my game them." Angel added and she nodded but there was an awkward silence now.

"This…this can never be," Buffy started and Angel nodded. "One, I'm like two hundred and something years old than you and…I'm a vampire." Angel didn't want to hear this but he knew it was true. They were mortal enemies but right now she was fighting for the same cause. "I'll still be around just in case." She added so she wasn't going away for good. They both looked at each other not wanting to leave but they had to.

"One of us has to go here." Angel was quiet as he said that and Buffy nodded. But they were getting close to each other and their lips touched for a kiss. Willow saw them kissing and smiled. Cordelia saw it and stomped away. Angel reached out placing his hand on her neck pulling her closer and she let the kiss deepen.

Angel felt Buffy grab his shirt pulling him a little closer to prolong the kiss just a little more. But all things had to end and they both pulled away. Buffy looked to the small cross and medal she gave him and then looked back into his eyes. She smiled and stood up and walked away and Angel's eyes followed her out into the night. Angel sat there for a moment knowing he was going to see her around but knew this is how it had to be. Then Willow and Xander sat next to him.

"You ok?" Willow asked knowing he had to be in some pain. Angel nodded feeling a little weight off his shoulders but he had a vampire on his side, which was good. He knew he was going to need her soon. The dreams about the Master have been happening more and more and he knew it would be soon that he would face him. But he would have Buffy with him.

"Yeah I'm good," Angel answered as he leaned back into the couch and sighed.

"Hey, let's blow this popsicle stand and go out for some fattening cheeseburgers and milk shakes." Xander suggested and Angel nodded.

"That works." Willow answered and the three got up and left the Bronze. Buffy saw them leaving and smiled a little seeing Angel heading to his car. At least he was safe and that's all that matters.

_**Two more chapters and then onto Book 2. So I've stuck with the original idea of the episode but interesting twist with Darla and of course the dynamics of Angel and Buffy in different roles. **_

_**I think you guys are looking forward to Book2 because I've changed more. Stuck to the basics but changed things like the episode Reptile Boy, it's similar but different. So you'll see. Anyways more to come. Comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Song- Terrible Lies by Nine Inch Nails. **_


	7. Hot

Chapter 7 Hot

_Lay where you're laying  
Don't make a sound  
I know they're watching  
Watching_

_All the commotion_  
_The kiddie like play_  
_It has people talking_  
_Talking_

_You,_  
_Your sex is on fire_

_Dark of the alley_  
_The breaking of day_  
_Head while I'm driving_  
_I'm driving_

_Soft lips are open_  
_Them knuckles are pale_  
_Feels like you're dying_  
_You're dying_

_You,_  
_Your sex is on fire_  
_Consumed,_  
_We're the ones, what's to transpire_

_Hot as a fever_  
_Rattle of bones_  
_I could just taste it_  
_Taste it_

_But it's not forever_  
_But it's just tonight_  
_Oh we're still the greatest_  
_The greatest_  
_The greatest_

_You,_  
_Your sex is on fire_  
_You,_  
_Your sex is on fire_

_Consumed,_  
_With what's to transpire_

_And you,_  
_Your sex is on fire_  
_Consumed,_  
_With what's to transpire_

_**A/N: Ok not the best chapter but I wanted something before final chapter of this book. Actually this chapter is based off of She from the Angel series. But when I re-watched BVTS season after the Angel episode I couldn't work it for the role reversal. Well, I could have but it was a little sketchy and it didn't work for Angel's character in this new universe. So that's why I have 8 chapters. Enjoy this one and I'll post 8 soon. **_

_Angel held up his crossbow to fire but the Master dodged him and was now in front of Angel and reached out and grabbed him._

Angel shot up in bed looking around and then his alarm went off. Angel fell back into the bed and let out a frustrating sigh and rolled over turning the alarm off. It was Monday and he hated Mondays. Angel got out of bed and got dress to start the day.

The library was empty except for Giles. Angel walked into his office seeing the Watcher finishing making his tea for the morning. Angel set down his backpack as Giles went to his desk and sat down and Angel sat in front of him.

"So, anything?" Angel asked his Watcher.

"Just got here, let me take a few sips," Was Giles saying no there was nothing unusual at the moment. Angel slayed a few vampires and that was it. For living on the mouth of Hell nothing really exciting had happened not since finding out Buffy was a vampire. The end of the school term was nearing too. Angel got a call from his father asking if he would like to spend the summer in LA with him. Angel needed to do a rain check on that because of the Master.

"Well," Angel spoke up as Giles was sipping his tea and organizing his desk at the same time. "My dreams about the Master seemed to be more real." Giles set his cup down wanting to listen. "I can feel it, he's coming but I don't know when."

"Well, no one will." Giles reminded Angel. "You have foiled his plans making him angry so I can imagine when he does attack it'll be nothing like what you've faced before."

"The strongest vampires I have come up against were Lothos and Buffy." Angel explained meaning that's not enough practice. He killed Lothos barely getting away and then Buffy he let live. Lothos attacked Angel when he was just starting to gain some footing as a slayer. Lothos killed his first Watcher just as they started to become close. Angel barely got out alive which proved his strength. Then there was Buffy she seemed more powerful than Lothos. She was fast and very strong. But he didn't kill her. She took a bullet and killed her sister for him. It meant she was on his side.

"I'll do some research to see if there is a time when you'll face the Master. In the mean time we can up your training." Giles offered and Angel shrugged. He can train and do mock scenarios of fighting the Master but it won't truly prepare him when they do come head to head. He was hoping that Buffy might help, he could use her in a fight like that.

The debriefing with Giles was over and school started. Angel got a test back and it was a perfect one hundred, which unsettled Willow, she got a ninety five. She was the brightest of her class and now Angel might step in. She shouldn't be upset it was just one test and she two more years to earn valedictorian.

School was out and the gang was in the library and saw weapons all over the table. It meant Giles was doing inventory and which means he'll need help. Angel didn't go in any further but Xander and Willow did.

"Oh, shiny," Xander rushed to the table and picked up a blade. Angel was almost to the doors and almost home free, key word almost.

"Ah, good you're here," It was Giles and he caught Angel. Angel turned around and smiled a fake smile but didn't want to put these weapons in any order or catalog them. "We can get this done much faster."

"What are we doing?" Willow asked looking at all the different weapons.

"Inventory." Giles answered and Xander and Willow seemed interested. "Angel, care to help?" His Watcher asked and Angel shrugged.

"You know I should probably go and save the world." Angel meant no he didn't want to help. And Giles had a small smile but he wasn't going to get away so easily.

"Angel, some of these weapons are very heavy and I'm not a spring chicken." Giles was asking for help and Angel set his backpack down to help.

"At least turn the TV on." Angel bargained and Giles nodded and brought a small TV out and turned it on. Inventory also meant cleaning the weapons and sharpening any dull blades. Xander and Willow seemed to have fun doing it but Angel rather be out slaying, sleeping or run into Buffy for a small chat even if was just a business chat.

Angel was in the weapons room putting weapons away in a certain order that Giles wanted. Angel was tall so he could reach the top without any trouble and hold the heavier swords and weapons and mount them. Willow couldn't help peer into the room to see him working and then she heard Xander clear his throat and she looked to him.

"Not looking at his butt." Willow defended herself quickly.

"Didn't ask." Xander said and Willow went red in the face and sat back down cleaning the daggers. "Ask him out." And Willow looked up and her eyes went wide.

"What?" Willow asked making sure she heard right.

"Ask Angel out." Xander repeated.

"Oh no, no, no, first he's the slayer and way too cute for me. And then there's Buffy. They don't have a thing yet but they will and she's a vampire so she might…kill me. No, no, Angel's just nice to look at and we're business partners so no office romances." Willow finished and went back to her work. Then Angel came out as Giles had the TV going along with his record player going of old fifties and sixties songs.

It wasn't their style but the songs were catchy enough that Xander got up and started to dance. Angel just stared at him not wanting to laugh but it was amusing. Willow laughed and Xander grabbed her hand and they both started to dance. Angel thought to himself that Xander and Willow should date. They did like each other. Giles was somewhat outside of his office watching them.

It was relaxing and calming something Angel needed. He would soon face this Master and he wasn't going to tell anyone but he was afraid to do it. He barely lived against Lothos and if Buffy wanted to she could have killed him. Yes he's gotten better at fighting but they don't call him the Master for nothing. Angel sat in a chair while Xander and Willow were being funny as Heartbreak Hotel came on and the King of Rock sung.

Xander knew the song and tried to move how the King did and lip sang to the song. Willow smiled and Angel let a small laugh come through. Xander was annoying but he was like the comedy relief they needed. Giles smiled sipping his tea and he wasn't going to lie to himself these three teenagers were growing on him fast.

Inventory was done and the gang went to the Bronze for a bit. Angel might go patrol but nothing was screaming at him not literally at least. As always Xander and Willow went dancing while Angel sat there. He didn't mind being alone and decided to get use to it. Then Xander came over still dancing.

"Hey, about a couple of hot looking bachelors like us get down with some of these women." Xander suggested.

"I'm good," Angel insisted and Xander shrugged.

"More for me," Xander then went back but someone approached Angel and sat down and he smiled a little.

"You're hard person to get in touch with." Angel commented and Buffy smiled. She looked so pretty tonight. She had a touch of make-up on, a faint red lipstick, her hair was pulled up in a side sweep and a pretty flower pinned to the side. "What's the cryptic message tonight?" Angel asked and grabbed his coke and took a sip.

"There's a nasty demon running around." Buffy answered and Angel nodded. "It's dangerous and kills people in a nasty way. Blood, guts all that, really nasty. Did I mentioned nasty?" Buffy asked.

"You did." Angel answered.

"Well, start at the ice packaging center." Buffy informed Angel and he nodded. Then Buffy looked around listening to the music. "Interesting music."

"Not my kind though." Angel added and Buffy looked at him. She didn't look too old not just because she won't age but she looked nothing older than twenty. Was he brave enough to ask her? The crowds clapped a some teens were breaking down and Buffy looked over and smiled.

"Can you do that?" She asked and Angel smiled.

"Can't dance," Angel said and she nodded. "Can you?" And then his heart started to race. "I mean I'm not asking for a dance I'm just," He stammered and Buffy smiled.

"I can dance but this," Buffy looked to the teens groping each other. "That's mating not dancing." Angel thought to himself he wouldn't mind dancing with Buffy like that but then had to get that out of his mind right now. "I need to go." She then got up and Angel wanted to shoot himself right now and be put out of his misery.

"When will I see you again?" Angel asked and she stood before him.

"You might need my help on this demon, I'll see how you handle it first." Buffy then leaned in and kissed Angel's cheek. "Night Angel," And Buffy headed off. Angel turned around and watched her leave.

"She total digs you man." Xander stated and Angel turned around and sighed sitting back down. "Angel's in the big leagues now. Hey you mind giving me some tips having a hard time with the ladies."

"Can't imagine why," Angel sat back down. "Got a demon problem though."

"Yes, Team Angel is called to action." Xander sounded ready but Angel wasn't amused. "You don't like the team Angel thing do you?" Angel didn't say anything as he stood up. "We're going now?"

Angel, Willow and Xander found the ice packing center and went in. They stayed close but found nothing yet. Then they came to a door and Angel pulled hard on it breaking the lock and went in. It was freezing as they all went in but right in front of them they saw burnt corpse laying there. Its eyes had exploded.

"I think I'm going to barf," Xander commented. "Yup going to barf," Xander walked to a corner and Angel and Willow heard him going at it. Angel didn't deny this was nasty.

"The man looks like he was burned…in an ice packing factory." Willow stated while studying the corpse. Angel looked to around to pick up anything and then he reached out and touched the body. It was cool not cold or freezing but this happened not too long ago. Angel stood up knowing he had to look around a little more but hated the cold as he could see his breath when he breathed.

"We'll look around for a little bit," Angel then looked to Xander who stumbled over looking sick. "Good?" Angel asked and he nodded giving a thumbs up. The three then started to look around trying to find anything that was unusual. The three walked and Willow screamed as she saw a shadow. The scream caused Angel to jump and look for the shadow. "Stay here," And he meant it as he went after the shadow.

Angel saw the shadow and went another way and as the thing kept running Angel jumped out, grabbed the thing and slammed it to the ground. Willow and Xander didn't listen and saw Angel did.

"Wow you are really strong." Xander commented as Angel held down the thing.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Angel asked getting right down to it. The thing hissed and punched Angel and he flew back into Willow and Xander. The thing got up and ran off. Willow and Xander helped Angel up knowing they were going to need help.

At the library Giles had a book opened and was trying to figure out what Angel, Willow and Xander saw. So far the amount of information they had wasn't much.

"It burned a body in an ice packing facility?" Giles asked and Angel nodded. "It's not hard once the temperature is correct."

"What about the guy's eyes?" Willow asked. "They were exploded…" Was the only way she could describe it. "Heat can't do that not a constant heat."

"You think this happened quickly?" Giles asked and Willow nodded which can help them. "Angel when you touched this thing did he feel hot?" Angel shook his head no. "See what I can find."

"Look for rage." A voice suggested and they all looked up as Buffy walked into the library. Xander hadn't seen Buffy up close like this yet. From a distance she looked great and now with a closer view she was gorgeous. Xander's jaw dropped a little as a girl that was very hot was interested in Angel. "The demon has rage, burns you out."

"What kind of demon has that? Aren't they all in rage?" Willow asked.

"Yes but this one might be different." Giles answered.

"Buffy, welcome to the Bat cave." Xander said to her as she looked around. "Well, headquarters at least." Angel looked to Xander telling him with his eyes to shut up right now. "So demon with more rage than normal good to know." Giles set his book down and took his glasses off.

"Do you know anything else Buffy?" Angel asked and looked up but she wasn't there. They all looked up and looked confused except Angel who leaned forward grabbing Giles' book. Then they all looked to Angel and he shrugged.

"She does that sometimes." Angel answered their confused looks and then Giles took the book from Angel. But the night research was about to start.

Hours went by and Giles walked into the main lobby seeing Willow with her head on the table asleep and Xander was on the little sofa asleep and snoring with a book opened and on his chest. But Angel wasn't on the main floor. Giles headed up the stairs and walked about two rows down and found Angel on the floor asleep next to an open book and a few stacked books next to him. Giles walked over to him but the book that was opened and next to Angel is what interested Giles. It was Watcher's diary and the page was about Elizabeth well better known as Buffy. He wasn't going to get mad right now as Angel wanted to know more. Giles found something in a book but wasn't sure if it's the demon they were looking for. Giles got down to the ground and gently shook Angel.

"What, what?" Angel sounded groggy.

"Sh," Giles hushed him as Angel sat up a little. "The others are asleep don't want to wake them but I might have found something." Giles whispered. "I'm more concerned about you though, researching Buffy."

"Just wanted to know a little bit more." Angel spoke softly.

"We can't fully trust her yet." Giles reminded Angel.

"She took a bullet for me." Angel added and Giles couldn't discount that.

"In the mean time," Giles continued on not wanting to argue at the moment as Angel sat up. "I came across a demon that might be what we're looking for." Giles showed Angel the book and pointed and Angel let his vision clear and then he read.

"Ignis exuro?" Angel asked.

"Fire demon, it places it's hands on a thing burns it inside out." Giles explained. "These demons have exceptional rage when being threaten." He added as Angel read through the paragraph.

"How do I kill it?" Angel asked Giles.

"I'm not sure," Giles answered. "Like I said it gets very angry when cornered and burns the enemy. Not sure how you would get close to it though."

"Why would it hang out in an ice packing plant?" Angel asked.

"Maybe," Giles started. "It's trying to stay cool or something." Giles had no clue.

"Like calm itself?" Angel asked. "Why?" Giles thought about it.

"Unless it can't self sustain and keeping cool allows it." Giles gave his theory.

"So it lives in the ice, someone stumbles across it and then it freaks out and the man dies." Angel summed it up. Angel then got up and stretched. "It's too dangerous to kept alive and it's only staying cool to save itself." Angel then headed for the stairs and Giles followed. Willow slowly woke up seeing Angel head to the weapons room. She then went to Xander and woke up.

"Not sure how you're going to kill it Angel," Giles started as Angel thought about what weapon would do the job. "If you corner it then it burns you."

"Then I won't corner it." Angel stated as Willow and Xander came in.

"Ok, ok, what?" Giles asked not following Angel.

"It wants to stay in the ice, I'll chase it out, it loses control, it dies." Angel finished the plan.

"Ok, and how are you going to get it out of the ice packing place?" Xander asked still half asleep.

"Live bait." Angel answered looked at Xander and he scoffed. "You wanted to join in." Angel reminded him. "Come on let's go." And the four of them headed out following Angel.

They were back at the place and looked around the outside side. Angel was making this up as he went along but it was working.

"Ok, here's what we do Xander," Angel started and Xander stepped forth. "You're going in first get it to come this way."

"Great," Xander deadpanned.

"It's going to be angry," Angel started. "Let it, Willow you'll have a fire blanket to help Xander. It's not going to last so get out of the way. Giles you hit it with the van and then I'll pin it down." Angel finished the planned.

"It's fool proof enough." Willow added but looked worried.

Angel climbed to the roof of the building with his crossbow but with something else. The arrows were thicker and had a rope attached to them. The arrows would make the demon stay in one place while the ropes would be collected by Giles and the others to secure them and the demon wouldn't be able to move. Angel stood there getting everything ready when he looked up and Buffy was there.

"Evening," She greeted and walked over to him.

"Going to help?" Angel asked and she shrugged.

"Haven't really seen you in action well I have and I do enjoy a good show." Buffy answered meaning no she wasn't going to help just watched. If she needed to help then she would. "Xander as live bait nice." Angel finished lining up his arrows and he peered over the building and waved and Giles got the signal and it started.

Inside the building Xander was walking around whistling and trying to be casual. He didn't like this at all.

"Here demon, demon, demon," He called looking around. "Not going to hurt you just you know…want to talk." Xander peered around the corner and nothing. "I'm going to kill you Angel for making me do this." Then Xander stopped dead in his tracks hearing something. He slowly turned around and saw what looked like a man but he was a pale color, no hair, black eyes and had a hunched over walk. "Oh, oh, nice demon, nice demon," Xander backed away and then sprinted and the demon chased him. "Found him! Found him!" Xander screamed.

Willow heard Xander and got ready with the fire blanket. Giles saw Willow step out real fast and he started the van up. Angel looked down with Buffy as Giles had the van going and he grabbed the crossbow and made sure the first arrow was ready. Xander kept running as fast as he could.

"This thing is really pissed off!" Xander warned them and then he was outside and Willow went after him and threw the blanket over them as the demon went from white to red like it was turning into fire but it lasted a split second as Giles it with his van. Angel took aim and fired and the arrow went through the demon's hand and Willow threw the blanket off them and ran to secure the first rope.

Angel reloaded quickly and shot again and the arrow went through the other hand and Xander grabbed it and secured the end to the ground. Buffy just stood there watching Angel reload for the third time. It took some strength to reload a crossbow that size, the string was thick and tight. Angel pointed the crossbow and pulled the trigger and one foot of the demon was now caught. But the demon was become unstable.

"Guys!" Angel yelled down at them. "Go!" He ordered and they started to run. Willow picked up the fire blanket just in case flames went everywhere. They got into Giles' van as he backed away quickly and the demon looked like it was boiling. Angel stood there on the roof watching it and then it exploded and flames went everywhere. Giles, Willow and Xander looked ahead seeing the fire and smiled.

"We are so cool." Willow muttered. Up on the roof Angel leaned on the edge seeing his friends and Watcher get out of the van unharmed. Buffy then came over to him and turned around letting her back rest against the edge of the building.

"Wonder Boy does it again." She commented on a job well done.

"Thanks for helping." Angel added and Buffy smiled.

"I'll do what I can." Buffy then looked up into the night sky. "Better get down there." Angel nodded and stood up looking to Buffy. He was dying to kiss her but knew that line couldn't be crossed right now. "Well, night Wonder Boy," And once again left him. Angel gathered his crossbow and the last arrow that wasn't needed and stood on the edge of the building and then jumped off and landed perfectly.

"Show off," Xander scoffed as Angel walked over. Buffy peered over seeing the jump and perfect landing and smiled. He was going to be ok in this world. She watched as the group gathered together and started to leave. She watched a group she wanted to be a part of but to keep them safe, to keep him safe she should keep herself at a distance.

_**One chapter left and yes this wasn't the best one but hey it's different plus it had a cool song. So last chapter is next then on to book 2. Now book 2 has been fun to write and I'm on chapter/episode 8. Some things have stayed the same other things totally different. Of course the Angel/Buffy relationship in book 2 is…hot I must say. Book 2 will be a total of 19 chapters so I'm about half way and by the end of next week it should be done and ready for posting. But because it's longer I can wait and post. And while you guys read a chapter/episode every week I'll be getting book 3 done. Book 3 is going to be…awesome. It has so much more to work with than book 2. **_

_**Anyways that's what's happening. So who's excited for book 1 to end and book 2 to start? I am for one. Also I've got not one but two sneak peaks for you guys. Oh, I know I'm awesome. But you have to check out the forum for that. There's not much of a chapter in review but tons of sneak peaks like a total of 8. TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse under Chapters in Review if you're itching to know.**_

_**More to come thanks for reading. Comments and reviews are always welcomed. **_

_**Song: Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon **_


	8. The Battle Without Honor or Humanity

Chapter 8 The Battle Without Honor or Humanity

_**A/N: Yup last chapter even though I just updated. I really want to get to book 2 and I know you guys do to. So here's the last chapter. At the end I'll make all my comments and what not so enjoy. Cue Battle Without Honor or Humanity by Tomoyasu Hotie.**_

Angel was at the Bronze with Xander and Willow, a typical night. But there was a hot topic buzzing around there was a school dance coming up. The last school dance Angel went to he burned the gym down so maybe he should stay in. Willow seemed excited, it wasn't Prom, Prom had another month this was just a semiformal dance for everyone.

"So, Angel you think you can ask Buffy to go?" Willow asked. "It is at night so she should be good." Angel was about to say something when Cordelia made her way over.

"Angel," She greeted him only and he turned his brain off to block her out. "So, I heard it through the grapevines you have no one to go to the dance with you." She started.

"I'll go with you," Xander spoke up but Cordelia ignored his existence.

"I have no one to go with at the moment so what do you think?" Cordelia asked smiling at him hoping for a yes.

"I'm busy," Angel answered and Cordelia was shot down.

"You're busy on that night?" Willow asked.

"I know I'll be busy on that night." Angel answered meaning even if he was sitting at home eating potato chips he wasn't going at least as Cordelia's date. Just then he saw a blonde vampire walking into the Bronze. Would she go to a high school dance with him? Angel didn't even excuse himself as he got up and left. He knew she wasn't here just to chat but still she was here. Cordelia scoffed and then saw the blonde girl.

"Ok, who is that?" Cordelia didn't know who that woman was but has seen her here and there. Willow smiled at Cordelia knowing this was bothering her. Cordelia was use to getting men but Angel was proving that anything is possible.

"Oh, her?" Willow asked. "Buffy,"

"Buffy?" Cordelia asked and scoffed. "What kind of a name is Buffy?" Cordelia was trying to find faults in her so she can find a weakness and exploit it. Angel stood before Buffy and she had her casual smile on that made him weak.

"What's the message tonight?" Angel asked and Buffy shrugged.

"Actually I just decided to drop by." Buffy answered which was different but Angel wasn't going to complain. Then Cordelia almost put herself between Angel and Buffy. "Hi," Buffy sounded a little upset as this girl put herself between them when they were talking.

"Whatever," Cordelia snubbed Buffy and smiled turning to Angel. "So, we going to the dance?" Buffy could see Angel was telling Cordelia no and she was still insisting so she decided to help the slayer. Buffy pushed her way to Angel and wrapped her arms around his neck and Cordelia's eyes were widening in complete anger.

"Actually, Angel and I are going," Buffy said and Angel knew what Buffy was doing and he knew she wasn't going to go to some High School dance but he liked her holding him. "So, sorry but there's plenty of fish in the sea." Cordelia scoffed but hadn't left and Buffy had to make sure she stayed off of Angel so Buffy turned to Angel and leaned in for a kiss. Angel was confused, two girls were fighting over him but one was winning by far. Angel realized that Buffy was kissing him and he kissed her back. Xander and Willow saw the whole thing and were all smiles as Cordelia was shot down and hard.

Cordelia scoffed not wanting to watch this and left. Angel and Buffy knew she left but they still kept kissing each other. They should stop but with each second it go just a little harder and harder to stop.

"Might need to spray some water on them." Xander commented but Willow rolled her eyes. Even though Willow was a little infatuated with Angel she thought he and Buffy made a great couple, they seemed to fit together. A vampire in love with a slayer seemed very poetic. For Angel it seemed that time was slowing down when he kissed her. Buffy let up to allow Angel to breathe. She didn't need to breathe and could go on all night with him. Angel looked down at her and had to know if she was really going to the dance.

"What's your favorite color?" Buffy asked and Angel smiled a little.

"Green or red," Angel answered and Buffy smiled and backed away still staring at him as she left for the night. Angel couldn't stop staring at her and watched her leave. Was he really stealing the heart of a vampire? Or was she stealing his heart? It didn't matter he had a date for the dance.

While the teens were being teens Giles was at the library studying. He usually studies but this was a different study. Being on the Hell Mouth Giles did more research on apocalypses than anything else. He was looking for anything on the Master and Angel. He was also going back to the old slayer mythology to find clues and tie together bloodlines to see where Angel came from and why he was called. The picking of slayers was random with no patterns.

There were girls, thousands of them that had the potential and one is picked. Being a potential was random too. There was no pattern, no family history it just happens. But Angel has told Giles about the Master and his dreams which only confirmed that sooner or later Angel will face the Master but when. Giles had a book and it was in Latin but he understood it.

"The Master will…rise," Giles read out loud and found something which was good well hopefully. "The Master shall rise and the slayer…" Giles paused re-reading it making sure he was translating it properly. "The slayer shall die." Giles put the book down and felt his heart drop and race. That was it? The first boy slayer ever was going to die so soon? Just then the room began to rattle. Giles stood up looking around as things began to shake.

At the Bronze the people felt the shaking too. Angel looked for his friends and raced to them. Buffy was just two feet away from the Bronze when she felt the shaking and panicked and ran back inside. She searched for Angel and found him. She shoved her way through and Angel saw her and then she stopped looking around. She could feel it in the earth. This wasn't a California earthquake this was something else. Angel and Buffy locked eyes knowing something was happening.

Giles saw the library cracking into two pieces. And stood there in shock. Angel had raced to Buffy taking her hand pulling her over to his friends and gathering them together. He led them to a set of stairs and they crouched down to wait this out. Buffy looked up to Angel and he could see it in her eyes. She didn't know what it is was but it wasn't good.

The shaking stopped and everyone looked around. Buffy felt Angel's arm tightly around her and they looked at each other and he eased. The four came from the stairs and looked around. This wasn't good they knew that much.

Giles heard the library doors open and he looked up seeing Angel, Willow and Xander coming in. He knew they had questions but he had no answers and by his body language Angel wasn't going to waste energy asking but Xander would.

"What's going on?" Xander asked and Giles sighed.

"An earthquake I mean Sunnydale doesn't get any but," Willow as rationalizing what she couldn't explain. It had something to do with the Hell Mouth Angel could see it in Buffy's eyes when it was happening. Angel noticed something though and it was about Giles. Giles was staring at Angel intently and Angel shrugged which allowed Giles to sort of snap out of it.

"Uh, yes earthquake uh how about you three head, head home." Giles sounded out of it. Angel picked up right away something wasn't right and Giles knew something. Angel should get home to his mother but something was going off inside him.

"Giles, before I went to the Bronze I killed five vampires, two near the school." Angel then left and Giles figured this earthquake was more than an earthquake. The numbers of vampires coming around was increasing and meant something was coming. But Giles did not want to tell Angel his fate. Maybe Angel could dodge it.

Friday came and went as Angel was in the locker room changing from a training session. All the while Giles was jumpy and on edge. He walked in on Giles and the computer teacher Jenny Calendar talking but didn't know what about. Giles was hiding something from and he needed to know what it was. Angel was at the sink and went to turn it on but blood came from it. He stepped back as the blood began to fill in the sink

Then he heard something in his head, a voice talking to him. _'You'll die if you try to fight me. You'll die if you try,'_ It repeated over and over. Angel then raced to library grabbing his bag. Angel rushed into the library but then heard Giles talking and another familiar voice. Angel peered in and saw Buffy there holding a book reading it.

"Whatever is happening it's happening now." Giles stated and Buffy looked up to him.

"You read it wrong then." Buffy shot at him and Giles pointed to the page on the book.

"Latin is like a second language to me, but just in case you read it." Buffy looked down at the book and began to read. "All the signs are pointing to it."

"Then we can avoid it." Buffy added and Giles paced back and forth.

"Some prophecies can be avoided I mean Angel has done it before with Lothos and the Harvest. But this one is solid, I've consulted other books and it's there Buffy." Giles explained and Buffy didn't want to believe it. "This is the Codex and there is nothing in it that doesn't come to pass." Buffy closed the book and tossed it aside.

"I don't believe it, I won't." And she was serious about it. Giles reached for the book and re-opened it. "You're reading it wrong."

"I wish to god I were but it's very plain. Tomorrow night Angel will face the Master and he will die." Giles was clear. Angel heard that and walked closer to the office and Giles and Buffy looked up at him. Angel smiled and started to laugh and backed away. He was dizzy like someone punched the air out of him. Buffy raced to him as did Giles.

"So that's it?" Angel asked standing there. "The only boy slayer lives to fight for two years and the dies. That's very profound." Angel spat Giles' word back at him. "I know the poem, I die another is called and it can go back to the way it was. Good, I didn't ask for this." Buffy walked up to him and he took a step back. Angel then looked up at Giles. "You knew this?"

"I, I just found out," Giles was trying to stay calm about this.

"Bull," Angel blurted out. "The Master kills me he opens the Hell Mouth and we all die." Angel took in a deep breath. "How do I die?" Angel asked looking up at Giles. "Does it say so I can be ready?" Giles didn't answer and then he looked to Buffy. "You died once, does it hurt?" Buffy kept calm but she couldn't answer that.

"Angel," Giles had no ideas what to say or do and then Angel grabbed a book and threw at his Watcher. He missed as he was just throwing with blind rage.

"Read me the signs!" Angel demanded and then grabbed a bigger book and threw it again. Giles did nothing to stop him Angel had every right to be angry. "Tell me future! You sit here with all your books! You're a lot of help you know that!" Angel was getting dizzy thinking about it. Angel then looked to his Watcher. "Giles, I'm sixteen years old…I don't want to die." Angel then left and Buffy went after him.

Buffy caught up to him and he stood there and she nothing to say, what could she say?

"I'm sorry," That was all that came from her. "I don't want this to happen." Angel nodded and kept walking and Buffy leaned up against the wall and wiped a tear away.

That night Angel was looking at an old photo album when he was growing up. He had a great childhood. His parents gave him everything. Even when their marriage was falling apart they kept it together around him. He was going to miss his mom, he loved his mom. What's going to happen to her when he dies? She'll die too, she won't be able to live without him.

Angel then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up seeing his mom and she was smiling at him completely unaware this was the last night she was going see him alive.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking at the albums.

"Memory lane," Angel answered and then reached out and hugged his mother. "Thank you for everything mom." She didn't know what brought this on but she liked it. "I love you."

"I love you too my Angel," Joyce pulled away and placed a hand on his cheek. "My sweet boy. No matter how big you get you'll always be my sweet little boy." She then leaned in and kissed his forehead. Outside Buffy stood there watching the house guarding it.

The dance night was here. Buffy couldn't see what she looked like but she was wearing a long green dress with an open back. Her hair was swept up to one side and she was ready. Angel was dressed in black slacks, and black button up shirt. He headed to the library to his Watcher one last time.

Once he got there he heard Giles declaring he was going to face the Master.

"No you're not." Angel protested and Giles looked to him. "I'm the slayer I'll face him. If die then I die but I won't die without a fight."

"Angel, you're so unique I can't allow this." Giles stated and Angel stood there.

"That's too bad," Angel was going to do it. "I need a second front and you're it. Don't let the mouth open that's what you're going to do." Angel gave the orders. The computer teacher then came in.

"Where is the Hell Mouth?" She asked and that was something they didn't know yet. Angel grabbed his crossbow and arrows and was about to leave and turned around.

"Giles," Angel started and the Watcher looked to him. "Thank you," Was all he said.

"It was honor Angel, really no Watcher will ever get a chance like this again. I am honored." Giles told Angel. Angel turned around and left for his fait. He wanted to say good bye to Xander even though the kid annoyed him and say good bye to Willow. They were his first friends. But he couldn't, he would do his best to keep them safe. And then there was Buffy. What about Buffy? Angel headed to the sewers.

Angel walked in the sewers and the vampires around him didn't attack him. They growled and snarled at him but that was it. Angel walked swiftly not to get this over with but to give a fight the Master will remember. As he walked he grabbed the necklace Buffy gave him. _'If you really do exist Michael, then protect my friends.' _He asked and then picked up his speed and found the place.

Angel picked up his crossbow and looked around and it was empty. He knew the Master was here somewhere playing games with him.

"The boy slayer," Angel heard the Master's voice. "So unique,"

"Yeah then how about you come out so I can introduce myself." Angel held his ground.

"So young and innocent," The Master said and then Angel turned around and he saw the Master. Angel stood there and held up his crossbow. "You know that won't do anything."

"No" Angel shrugged and fired and the Master and it landed in his heart. "But it's a start." Angel then reloaded his crossbow quickly as the Master ripped out the arrow and Angel fired again. The Master caught it and tossed it away and lunched at Angel. Angel jumped back and the Master went over him. Angel jumped back to his feet and turned around and the Master was gone.

Giles, Willow, Xander and Jenny Calendar were at the school and collectively decided that the Hell Mouth was at the Bronze. Jenny and Willow went to the Bronze to warn the party as that's where it was going to take place.

"Will we get there in time?" Willow asked Jenny as she took her keys out but both stopped in their tracks as a line of vampires made their way to the school. Jenny pushed Willow back but a group of vampires cut them off. A vampire reached for Willow and Jenny grabbed her and they ran but there would be no way to get through this until a car came speeding to them hit a few vampires.

"Get in!" Cordelia yelled stepping out of the car. Jenny and Willow ran and got in.

"We've got to get to the library!" Jenny informed Cordelia.

"Got it." And Cordelia slammed on the gas running through the vampires.

"If, if they're attacking does that mean the Master has come?" Willow asked and Jenny looked to her. "Does that mean Angel's dead?"

"Angel's dead?" Cordelia blurted out.

"I don't know but just keep driving." Jenny answered as Cordelia ran into the school and down through the hall way. From the library Giles got up hearing the crash. Just then he heard screams as Jenny, Cordelia and Willow came. Giles started to help barricade the door but this meant the Master was on the rise.

Down in the sewers Angel searched for the Master and turned around ready to fire but the Master backhanded Angel to the ground. Angel then kicked the Master back and got up and went to run but felt something take over him. He slowly turned around as he was paralyzed and the Master smiled walking to him and stood before him. He then grabbed Angel by the neck and lifted him up.

"You see my dear Angel prophecies are hard to read." He explained. "Yes I am to walk and you came down here to try but if you continued it, it says you are the one that sets me free." The Master smiled. "So if you had stayed away I could never have come back." The Master then brought Angel close to him. "It's your fault so think about that as you die." The Master leaned in and bit Angel. Angel let out a scream of pain as the Master drank from him.

The Master stopped and Angel's body fell in the water and he smiled. The Master just drank slayer blood which was powerful enough to get him out of here. Then he felt something embed in his back and he reached around and pulled an axe out and turned around. He smiled at her as she stood there.

"Elizabeth, you've gotten prettier," The Master commented. "Nice dress too. Thought you could save him?" Buffy held her ground for a moment a then lunged at him morphing into her vampire self. The Master rolled on the ground and hissed and Buffy growled back. "You were going to make him your mate, very touching." The Master then jumped up and grabbed Buffy by the neck and tossed her aside. Buffy jumped back up and jumped in the air and kicked him back. He may be the Master but he hasn't fought in over four hundred years. Buffy has fought all her time as a vampire.

Buffy grabbed him and threw him even though he had drank the blood of the slayer he was still rusty. Buffy charged at him and jumped in the but he grabbed her foot and slammed her into the wall and she fell.

"I am your Master, I created you, gave you life and choose a slayer over me?" He asked getting up as Buffy remained on the floor for a moment. "You killed your own sister for a slayer that is now dead?" He then bent over and picked up a stake that fell from Angel.

Buffy got up but the pointed end of the stake was touching her skin over her heart. The Master smiled ready to stake her. She was his favorite vampire and didn't want this but if he had too. Buffy then pushed closer meaning do it. In one sift move the Master picked her up and tossed her away. Buffy rolled over and he was gone but she saw Angel's body and rushed over to it.

"Angel?" She asked as she pulled him out of the water and she patted his face and started to cry. "Angel, please," Buffy then looked around feeling it. The Hell Mouth was opened. "Angel, no, no, please no!" She stopped and brought him close. "Angel," She looked at him, he was so young he wasn't supposed to die like this.

"Angel, a man came to me and told me about you. He said I would know who the slayer because I would fall in love. He said this slayer will win because no slayer has ever been as strong as you. You can't be dead not this easily." Buffy then reached out and touched his face and then she leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. She pulled away and knew this would crack a few ribs but it's all she had left. She forced his chest down and the water came from his lungs and out. Angel gasped looking around and saw Buffy before him. "Get up." She ordered and he did and she followed him.

In the library Giles and the gang were up on the second level and looked down and the Hell Mouth was opening. A creature came up from the ground with three heads screaming.

"Oh my god!" Willow screamed.

"Get back!" Giles ordered and he realized it meant Angel was dead. His heart ached knowing he lost a slayer the only male slayer ever and he lost him.

Angel ran down the streets with Buffy following. Angel felt powerful when he should feel weak after being drained but it didn't matter right now. Then up ahead a vampire growled at them and charged. Angel jumped in the air and staked the vampire and kept going. They were at the school and could hear it. Both of them rushed in and Angel looked up.

"Help the others." Angel ordered and Buffy nodded and raced to the library while Angel climbed the stairs to the top of the school. Up on the roof the Master raised his hands smiling but then felt something and looked behind him seeing Angel.

"Impossible." The Master was in shock and then Angel jumped high in the air kicked him.

"I maybe the slayer," Angel then grabbed the Master and tossed him which the Master did not understand. How could be alive for one and how was it that he was this strong. "But not the typical one. Like you said prophecies can be hard to read." Angel then kicked him before he could get up. "It said she will die, I'm guy." Angel then punched the Master.

The Master growled at him and held up his hand trying over power Angel but Angel just stood there. Angel then cocked his head a little at the Master.

"You've got fruit punch mouth." He commented and the Master looked confused and Angel threw a hard punch. The Master enough and charged at Angel and grabbed him and tossed him over and through the glass. In the library as the gang fought off a monster the Master landed a huge splintered piece of wood and screamed. At the same time the thing rising from the Hell Mouth screamed as the Mouth was closing dragging it back in.

Buffy smiled seeing it as the Master turned to ash all that was left was his bones. Everyone in the library gathered around and then Giles looked up seeing Angel walking in. Angel looked at the Master's bones as it laying there.

"How is this possible?" Giles asked and Buffy looked to him.

"Told you, you read it wrong." Buffy answered and Giles looked back to Angel not understanding.

"It reads the slayer will face the Master and she will die." Angel repeated the text and then Giles. "I'm not a girl and she helped. Punched me hard in the chest though." Angel put his hand over his heart and Buffy shrugged.

"Wow, we trashed the place." Xander commented and Cordelia came forwards.

"What the hell is going on? Who were they?" Then Cordelia looked to Angel. "Who are you." Angel looked to Giles he nodded and walked over to Cordelia.

"What do you know about vampires?" Giles asked as he escorted Cordelia out and Jenny smiled. She looked to Angel and couldn't believe he was the slayer. He was quiet how could he be one but he was. Willow and Xander met up with Buffy and Angel looking around the place.

"We did that?" Xander asked and Angel nodded. "Cool," Willow playfully hit him. "Now what?"

"We could try and still make it to the dance." Willow suggested but they were all dirty and Angel had a bloody bite mark on his neck and both he and Buffy smelt like sewer. "Ok, maybe not." Willow smiled.

"We just saved the world, we should party." Xander protested. "We'll go like this who cares we've earned it." Then Xander held out his arm to Willow. "Care to escort me my lady?" Xander asked sound all proper and Angel smiled a little. Willow wrapped her arm around Xander.

"Of course, kind sir," She replied and they were off leaving Angel and Buffy there by themselves. Angel looked back to the skeleton of the Master and then felt Buffy grab his arm. He looked down to her and she had small smile. Then Angel stood in front of her and took both her hands and she smiled. Buffy then wrapped her arms around his neck and he let his hands rest on her hips and they slowly started to sway. They locked eyes for a moment and this was nice. They could go to the dance but this was better dancing in the debris of the library next to the dead Master.

"You're not like any other guy out there." Buffy commented.

"Yeah I am." Angel added and Buffy smiled. He wasn't sure if they were together yet, maybe she was just going to be around to help. It didn't matter at the moment at least he was dancing with her and for now he could pretend. He couldn't be with her and he knew it. He was the slayer and she was a vampire, it wouldn't work. But nothing said that they couldn't be friends.

_**Book 1 is done. Hoped you all liked it. It seemed a little rush and short but we all know the story. Book 2 will be up in a few days but I'll posted a "chapter" that's got a sneak peak into what we can expect. Oh book 2 will be very good. So here goes the thank yous.**_

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed, commented, put this as a favorite, added this to their alerts. Thank you for everyone who read this. You readers make this all possible. **_


	9. TCOA Book 2 Preview

The Chronicles of Angel Book 2 Preview

Title/Theme Song of the book

Limp Bizkit Rearrange

_Lately I've been skeptical  
Silent when I would use to speak  
Distant from all around me  
who witness me fail and become weak  
Life is overwhelming  
Heavy is the head who wears the crown  
I'd love to be the one to disappoint you when I don't fall down_

_But you don't understand when_  
_I'm attempting to explain_  
_because you know it all and I guess things will never change_  
_But you might need my hand when_  
_falling in your hole._  
_Your disposition I'll remember when I'm letting go_

_Of you and me_  
_We're through and re-arranged_

_It seems that you're not satisfied._  
_There's too much on your mind._  
_So you leave and I can't believe_  
_all the bullshit that I find._  
_Life is overwhelming_  
_Heavy is the head that wears the crown_  
_I'd love to be the one to disappoint you_  
_when I don't fall down._

_But you don't understand when_  
_I'm attempting to explain._  
_because you know it all and I guess things will never change._  
_But you might need my hand when_  
_falling in your hole._  
_Your disposition I'll remember_  
_when I'm letting go_

_Of you and me_  
_We're through and re-arranged_  
_Of you and me_  
_We're through and re-arranged_

_You're no good for me._  
_Thank God it's over_

_You make believe_  
_that nothing is wrong until you're cryin'_  
_You make believe_  
_that life is so long until you're dyin'_  
_You make believe_  
_that nothing is wrong until you cryin', cryin' on me_  
_You make believe_  
_that life is so long until you're dyin', dyin' on me!_

_You think that everybody is the same._  
_I don't think anybody is like you._  
_You think that everybody is the same._  
_I don't think anybody is like you._

_Just think about it, you'll get it_

Chapter 1 The Good, the Bad, the Ugly

"I might have found it but it's in Latin so bare with me," Giles came down the steps with the book as Angel sat on top of the table brooding. "To raise a vampire they would need his bones…which they have," Giles sighed and kept going. "This is a little hard to read but someone closes or connected to the vampire."

"Me," Angel said. "He killed me so I killed him, we're connected." Angel added and Giles went back to the book. Just then a window shattered and Angel caught a rock like nobody's business. He looked at it and recognized the bracelet. He took the note off of the rock and read it. "We have Cordelia if you want to save her then meet at the Bronze before we make her a meal." Angel then got off the table and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Xander asked.

"Do I have to answer?" Angel asked as he put his coat on fixing it so the collar sat right.

"It's a trap." Willow added and Angel sighed.

"I can't do this," He muttered as he walked away.

"Do what?" Willow asked and Angel turned around looking at them.

"This," He made a circling motion with his hands. "You guys, I can't watch you guys anymore. It was fun but this is my fight now. So stay here ok." Angel then began to leave again.

"What's you're problem?" Willow asked but Angel left the library not saying a word.

Chapter 2 Voodoo Child

"It means those heads are useless. They would need something fresh." Willow told Xander and then Angel sat up and hopped off the table. "Angel you don't think,"

"If they can cut up girls into pieces yes they can." Angel answered as he grabbed his coat. "Look, you guys stay here and see what else you can find. See if there's any one who died in the last forty eight hours that they could use." And he started to head out.

"Where you going?" Xander asked.

"Epps' house, going to see if I can find his next target or better yet him." Angel answered and left the library.

Chapter 3 Stakes and Spike

"He might have gone by another before, I'll look it up." Giles declared.

"Well, who ever he is we're going to need all the help we can get come Saturday." Jenny was trying to get them to refocus on Saturday.

"So this night of saint Vigeous," Xander jumped in sitting on the table. "If they attack in force shouldn't we be thinking vacation?" And then Willow slapped him. "If this Spike guy is stepping up we should worry right?"

"Well, he can't be worse than any other creature you've faced." Giles made it sound like Angel could handle it.

"Oh, Spike, he's worse perhaps one of the worse," A voice joined in on the conversion and Angel smiled and turned around. Buffy walked in looking dressed up for the Bronze and now he felt bad. He wasn't there and they could be dancing right now or be doing other things. Angel stood up and headed over to her. "Once Spike starts something he won't stop."

Chapter 4 Rock and Roll

Angel passed out in the car as Buffy was driving back to Sunnydale. She was wide awake but Angel was done. The concert went from nine at night to two in the morning. Five hours of rock and roll and Angel was done. Angel was asleep in the passenger's seat with his head on his folded jacket resting on the door. Buffy would glance to him as he slept. She would get him home first and then walk home. There was no one on the road so getting back wouldn't take long.

Buffy pulled up to his house and didn't want to wake him. She had a great time just being with him not fighting evil. She gently woke him up and he looked around and was outside his house.

"Home sweet home," She said softly. Angel had gather himself for a moment as his ears were still ringing a little from the concert. He would sleep most of the day and be tired but it was so worth it. They got out of the car and Buffy walked with him to the front door. "Thank you for taking me I really like it." And she was honest about it and he could tell.

"Thank you for coming." Angel said and he sounded sleepy.

"I better get going, sun rise soon." Angel nodded, he was just going to go upstairs and pass out. He'll change and shower later. "Night Angel," Buffy got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

Chapter 5 Snakes

"There's blood on it," Angel looked up seeing Buffy walking to him. "I can smell it." Angel nodded seeing that the small bracelet was broken. "So, I was," Buffy stammered a little. "I was thinking wouldn't it be funny if we saw each other when it's not about blood." Angel stood there trying not to smile but understood. "Not funny ha, ha," Buffy added.

"You mean a date?" Angel asked and Buffy looked uncomfortable. She then shrugged and now Angel was getting mixed signals. No wonder people go crazy over dating. "You don't want to have a date?" Angel asked and Buffy sighed. She came here ready to be asked on a date but now she was chickening out. "What about coffee?"

"Coffee?" She asked and Angel was getting frustrated now. He had it rehearsed in his head how he was going to ask and this is not what he rehearsed at all. "I knew this was going to happen."

"What?" Angel asked.

"You're sixteen and young, you don't know what you want." Buffy answered. "You know what maybe another time," Buffy then started to walk away but Angel caught up to here and she grabbed him to make him step aside, she felt so embarrassed now. "If we date you and I know both know one thing's going to lead to another."

"It already has," Angel reminder her.

"I'm trying to protect you ok, this can get out of control real fast." Buffy meant it. Angel then got closer to her inches from her face and lips.

"I already know the rules," Angel began. "I know this isn't some fairytale, I know when I kiss you don't wake up." Angel knew the drill. Buffy nodded to what he said agreeing.

"But when I kiss you, I'm already dead." Buffy then backed off and disappeared into the night.

Chapter 6 All Hallows Eve

"Angel, I'm sorry," Giles spoke up and Angel looked up at him as he dug. "You deserve a night off and,"

"Giles, it's ok," Angel assured him.

"No, it's not. You're sixteen going on forty and tonight you should have been allowed to be a kid." Giles explained and Angel was about to say something when he looked down and then back up to Giles. Giles came over as Angel squatted down and brushed the dirt away reveling a human skull. Giles started to help and as they uncovered the bones they were placed in a arrangement. The bones were laid out anatomically correct but backwards, the left arm was where the right arm should be. The body was also turned towards the ground. "This is sick," Giles said as they looked around. "No wonder he's wondering around."

"So what do we do?" Angel asked looking to his Watcher.

"We need rearrange them so they're correct and facing up. Then we'll bless them and hopefully he goes away." Giles answered and Angel nodded as they started.

Chapter 7 Secrets

"I was nasty vampire, about as mean as they come." Buffy started. "Drusilla was a project, the worse project."

"You made her?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded.

"Drove her insane so when I turned she begged for it. Drusilla was the girl I wanted to be. She had loving parents, wealthy, men flocked to her. So destroyed her." Buffy finished and looked embarrassed. "I took everything from her."

"And Spike?" Angel asked.

Chapter 8 The Past

"Wow, a zombie," Xander commented.

"Xander, shut up." Jenny demanded and they looked to Ethan who was held hostage by Angel.

"I don't like to talk so you better start," Angel warned Ethan.

"Better do what he says," Xander warned Ethan.

"Well, he is dead," Ethan stated and looked to the man. "I'm sorry Philip I really am." Just then the doors flew open as Giles came in. He saw everyone standing around and Angel held a crossbow to Ethan.

"Is everyone ok?" Giles asked but that was a stupid question to ask from the sight he just saw.

"Ethan I've take it you've meet the slayer."

"The slayer?" Ethan asked looking at Angel. "It's a boy?"

"Long story that we have no answers to." Willow interjected but Angel didn't let up.

"Angel you can step aside." Giles told his slayer. Angel took a step back still holding his crossbow to Ethan. "Make one wrong move and he'll fire and he doesn't miss." Giles warned him as Ethan sat up a little.

Chapter 9 Careers

"I wish we could be like normal teens," Angel stated and looked to Buffy.

"That'll never happen." She then turned away looking out the window and Angel stood up and walked to her.

Chapter 10 Sire

"You mean the vampire that made her?" Angel asked to clarify and Giles nodded. Angel started to pace and no one knew why. "Buffy, Buffy's her Sire."

Chapter 11 Parenting

Angel should have never brought up kids around her. He forgot vampires couldn't have children, they were dead.

"Sorry," Angel apologized and she reached out and touched his cheek.

"It's ok," She assured him but deep down it wasn't.

Chapter 12 Parting Gifts

"I love you," She whispered and peace washed over her. He clasped on her and she held him closely. Why couldn't time just stop, it should stop for this. The rain poured outside and after what they just did the pitter patter of the rain would put them to sleep. She couldn't wait to wake up and see him next to her. She's never woken up with someone next to her.

Chapter 13 Soulless

"You know this thing of Elizabeth? The curse. Elizabeth was meant to suffer not to live as human and if this boy gives her one minute of happiness it's one minute too much!" Jenny shook her head no not believing it.

Chapter 14 Wolves

"Werewolves are real?" Xander asked and Giles nodded like it was no big deal. "Awesome," Angel sighed rolling his eyes to that comment. It wasn't awesome someone was dead because of it.

Chapter 15 Hot and Bothered

"Ah, it says Elizabeth nails a puppy,"

"Skip it," Angel demanded and Giles looked up.

"It could be useful," Giles defended himself.

"I don't have a puppy, I like dogs so freakin' skip it now." Angel demanded.

Chapter 16 Obsessed

"You found the cure to my soul in here?" Elizabeth asked and then she kicked the computer down and smashed everywhere. "I don't want it back." She then walked to the fire that started.

Chapter 17 You and Me

"You get back here!" He yelled and she turned in tears as held the gun up to her.

"Please, James don't," She begged.

Chapter 18 To Atone

Angel sat alone thinking and holding the necklace she gave him. He didn't want this but knew something had to be done. He had to end it now regardless the face she wore.

Chapter 19 Hold On

Not giving anything away in this chapter except a song.

_They hung a sign up in out town  
"if you live it up, you won't  
live it down"  
So, she left Monte Rio, son  
Just like a bullet leaves a gun  
With charcoal eyes and Monroe hips  
She went and took that California trip  
Well, the moon was gold, her  
Hair like wind  
She said don't look back just  
Come on Jim_

_Oh you_ g_ot to_  
_Hold on, Hold on_  
_You got to hold on_  
_Take my hand, I'm standing right here_  
_You gotta hold on_

_Well, he gave her a dimestore watch_  
_And a ring made from a spoon_  
_Everyone is looking for someone to blame_  
_But you share my bed, you share my name_  
_Well, go ahead and call the cops_  
_You don't meet nice girls in coffee shops_  
_She said baby, I still love you_  
_Sometimes there's nothin left to do_

_Oh you got to_  
_Hold on, hold on_  
_You got to hold on_  
_Take my hand, I'm standing right here, you got to_  
_Just hold on._

_Well, God bless your crooked little heart St. Louis got the best of me_  
_I miss your broken-china voice_  
_How I wish you were still here with me_

_Well, you build it up, you wreck it down_  
_You burn your mansion to the ground_  
_When there's nothing left to keep you here, when_  
_You're falling behind in this_  
_Big blue world_

_Oh you go to_  
_Hold on, hold on_  
_You got to hold on_  
_Take my hand, I'm standing right here_  
_You got to hold on_

_Down by the Riverside motel,_  
_It's 10 below and falling_  
_By a 99 cent store she closed her eyes_  
_And started swaying_  
_But it's so hard to dance that way_  
_When it's cold and there's no music_  
_Well your old hometown is so far away_  
_But, inside your head there's a record_  
_That's playing, a song called_

_Hold on, hold on_  
_You really got to hold on_  
_Take my hand, I'm standing right here_  
_And just hold on._

_**Book 2 will be up in four days. **_


End file.
